Under the Moonlight
by Angelglitched
Summary: When Conan tries to keep the legendary Angel of Destiny from falling into Kaito Kid’s hands, the magical secret within it activates! Now Conan is faced with a big problem: new adversaries, new allies and another big secret that he must hide from Ran!
1. Chapter 1: Start of the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito; I'm not awesome enough! But this story here is mine =)

My first ever chapter fanfic! Reviews and Comments very welcome! Please rate...Then I'll come up with more chapters! Chapter 2 is already underway!

~Angelglitched

* * *

"What? We're going on a cruise?"

She nodded happily. "Isn't this great? We've got to start packing! The taxi will be here to fetch us an hour later, so hurry up, alright?"

"Okay," chirped the kid, and he ran off to his room to get his luggage ready. "Oh, and by the way, Ran-neechan? Uncle's gotten drunk again. How are we supposed to get him to pack?"

Ran slapped her forehead in exasperation, and then went off in a huff to look for her dad.

Later, the three of them were on the huge lavish ship, Kogoro, Ran and Conan. They were unpacking their suitcases in the cabin that was reserved for them when there was a knock on the door. Conan immediately went to open it. Outside, a bespectacled, primly-dressed man stood and informed them, "The President will see to you now. Please follow me to the ship's office." And so they went.

"I'll introduce myself first; my name is Hideki Nekobi, personal secretary to President Seiko Takashi, of Takashi Enterprises. Now, the President has acquired an exceptional treasure, as you all should know by now, given that you read the papers regularly, I presume?" The escort looked approvingly at the detective, who replied with a hastily crafted "yes". The escort seemed pleased for a second, before continuing his story.

"A few days after obtaining the legendary Angel of Destiny, President Takashi has received a letter from the notorious Kaito Kid, informing her about his next heist, which concerns the Angel. That is why she decided to call upon you and your services, Detective Mouri, to defend the Angel at all costs from this phantom thief." Kogoro and Ran both nodded in silence, whilst Conan kept staring at the note peeking out of the escort's pocket. Finally he said aloud, "Mr Nekobi? Isn't that the letter from Kaito Kid that's sticking out of your pocket?"

The escort was taken aback for a moment, then quickly composed himself and answered, "Why yes, little boy, how'd you know it was?"

"I can see Kaito Kid's signature on it."

Mr Nekobi laughed, and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're a sharp one, kiddo. Maybe one day you'll grow up to be a great detective like Detective Mouri here." "Are you kidding? He's no match for me!" Kogoro laughed heartily at his own joke, whilst Ran did her best to calm him down and hide her giggles at the same time.

Conan looked up at them through half-mooned eyes. "You mean that I would beat Kogoro hands down," he thought, the words themselves dripping with concentrated sarcasm.

Mr Nekobi led the trio to a door on the upper deck, one that had a sign with the word 'Head Office' emblazoned onto it. He knocked on the door smartly twice, and then invited them inside.

The office was a bright peach colour, decorated with little knick-knacks that the President had collected over the years. The president herself was seated in a red revolving chair behind a cherry desk, sorting out sheets of papers into their respective folders. She peered up at the visitors through her frameless glasses as they entered, then said, "Please, Detective Mouri, sit down," and showed them to a long sofa in the spacious room. After they had settled down, she got up and formally introduced herself.

"I don't suppose Hideki here has already told you about your purpose on this ship. Anyways, here is the letter I have received from Kaito Kid." She picked the letter out of Mr Nekobi's eager hands and handed it to Kogoro, who unfolded it and read it out aloud.

"To the President of Takashi Enterprises: When the clock strikes thirteen at midnight, on the day that the silver comet will shoot through the night sky, I shall have the Angel of Destiny safely in my hands. Signed, Kaito Kid."

Kogoro pondered over the letter for a while, and then snapped his fingers in delight. "I know! When the clock strikes at midnight, there would only be twelve chimes, right? But the thirteenth would have to come from the chime that sounds at one in the morning, so his heist takes place at one in the morning! But I don't get the part about the comet. Which day does it mean?"

"Well...There's a comet passing by this area at night, I think it's called...er...Ah yes, the Volley Comet?" offered Mr Nekobi helpfully.

"Ah yes! That's what he's referring to in the letter! Good thinking, Detective Mouri!" President Takashi clapped her hands in child-like glee. "Now that we know when Kaito Kid would strike, the Inspector should have no difficulty in apprehending that thief!"

Conan sat up at the mention of an 'inspector'. "Inspector? Who else did you invite to this party?"

"Only the head of the Kaito Kid Task Force in the Metropolitan Police—Nakamori Ginzo and his police officers." She replied with a little smile, and as if on cue, Inspector Nakamori sprung out from behind a curtain with his pistol cocked. "Hands up!" he yelled, and the three people sprung their hands up into the air. The inspector then strode briskly over to them and began his usual disguise-proofing: yanking at their faces, including Conan's, until they looked as if they had gone for a marathon. "Luckily none of you is Kaito kid," said he after the painful tests, "Boy, when I catch that petty thief, I'm gonna—"

"Dad!"

A teenage girl with short bobbed hair had appeared at the doorway. She entered the room purposefully, and dragged the person she called 'dad' to a corner, then started lecturing him about the disguise tests. Her companion, a tall, lanky teenager with sooty messed-up hair and azure blue eyes, was leaning by the doorway, surveying the situation in the room. As his eyes fell on the only child in the area, they seemed to widen with surprise momentarily, before returning to their initial impassiveness once more. "Yo, Aoko, leave the old geezer alone and let's get out of here."He signalled to the girl, who answered by dropping a fish into the guy's hands. "That's for you, Kuroba Kaito, so you'll stop interrupting me when I'm talking to my dad!" she cried, then turned back to her father.

Kaito suddenly turned a deathly pale, his eyes almost seemed to pop out of their sockets, and cold sweat trickled down the side of his head. Finally he snapped and dropped the fish, and ran off down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him, screaming his heart out. The fish dropped to the ground, landing with a wet splat on the floorboards.

Aoko doubled over and laughed, then went over to retrieve the fish and placed it back into the nearby aquarium, then apologised to President Takashi. All the while, Conan, Ran and Kogoro sat quietly in their seats, hoping that none of the mayhem would involve them. Conan though, was secretly practising identifying the two teenagers: the boy, whom the girl called Kuroba Kaito, and the girl, who was Inspector Nakamori's daughter—Nakamori Aoko. Whilst his caretakers were distracted with Aoko and her dad, he silently slipped out the door.

* * *

Kaito's epic fail turned out to be my fail....can't come up with the sentences properly! Please Rate!


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel of Destiny

Hi! New chapter, yay! Thanks to the review I got, I think I'll finish this, and make it my best fanfic! Thanks to those that reviewed me!

* * *

His light footsteps pitter-pattered down the wooden floorboards of the deck, down the cement staircase, and into the dark basement, where Kaito Kid's prize was located.

The basement was mainly dominated by the vastness of the singular vault, the lead-lined doors and extensive locks lined every inch of it. He checked the locks, and smiled. None of the locks actually held the door locked except one, and that was easy to crack! Apparently President Takashi just left Kid a lot of decoys to slow him down, but he knew that Kid, with his wiliness and intelligence, would find the correct lock and crack it open in no time.

He picked the lock, and then slipped silently into the vault. Inside, there was a single pedestal with a glass box on it. He chuckled in satisfaction as he noticed the numerous sensitive laser lines scanning about the room. "The President sure loves to play with her food before eating it," he noted, then skipped expertly across the lasers and arrived in front of the short ceramic pillar. "Yet I know Kid would hop over this obstacle just as easily as I can."

He looked up at the Angel of Destiny contained within its glass prison. The doll-like object had its eyes closed sweetly in eternal sleep, and its hands were straight, yet life-like, filled with the innocence of a young child. Its snow white wings extended behind it, as graceful as a swan, making it look all the more beautiful. Yet Conan was perplexed at this: Kid would only steal jewels, but what made this doll so special that he had to take it too? There was something fishy about the heist. He could point it out to Kogoro and Inspector Nakamori, but they would not believe him anyway.

"I wish I could be Shinichi as and when I like, then maybe when the time comes for this sort of situations, I can at least be helpful to the investigation."

"You can, if you want to."

Conan turned at the sound of the sweet, yet eerie voice, given that there was no one else in the vault except him. He looked hard at the doll, and then chided himself. "Things like that don't exist. I'm getting paranoid."

"No you're not."

There was that voice again! He went up to the doll, and stared at it curiously. The doll seemed to move a bit, and it opened its round eyes and looked back at him, and smiled with pure, blissful innocence. "I can grant you your wish, you know. You can be Kudo Shinichi again, as and when you want."

Conan almost popped his eyes out when he heard the doll speak. "I must be dreaming," he thought, then spoke to the doll. "So...you say you can grant my wish? That I can be my old self again?"

"Of course. I can grant you that wish, and many more if you want to." The doll's smile widened a little; it looked really cute and sincere.

Conan's heart jumped with glee and relief, and he cried "Yes, yes! I want the wish, grant it please!" He hopped up and down in excitement, begging the doll to grant him his dearest wish.

"But it comes with a price, child. Let me out of this box, so that I can grant you your wish."

"I'll do anything! I'll do anything!" he impulsively lifted up the heavy glass box, and set the doll free. It spread its snow wings, and fluttered around the vault once, twice, before coming to a stop in front of Conan's face. "Thanks a lot! Now I'll grant you that wish!"

Conan nodded happily.

The next thing he knew, there was a bright flash of white light, and then everything faded to black.

It was one in the morning, just like he had stated on his warning letter. He had already knocked out the secretary Mr Nekobi, and taken on his identity to get close to the Angel of Destiny. Now he was just outside the vault, and someone had helpfully undid the single lock that held it shut. He snickered with arrogance, and swung the door open in triumph. "I wonder where Tantei-kun is. He sure is taking long to show up," he said to himself.

The mighty lead-lined door creaked heavily open, and out fell the midget detective! Kid almost squealed in fright, then remembered his poker face and masked his emotions under the confident face once more. He poked at the child, and seeing that he was out cold already, he laughed out loud. "In your face, Tantei-kun! You're sleeping during my heist! Oh, what would I give to see your face when you wake up and find that it's all over?" He chortled again, and picked up the unconscious kid. He carefully placed him back into his cabin, on his bed, and then went down to the basement again.

He peeped into the vault, and saw that the lasers everywhere. He slipped through them easily, and swiftly made his way to the box that held his treasure: the Angel of Destiny.

He dropped his disguise, and reached for the box with a gloved hand, when....

"FREEZE!"

He turned around in pleasure, and saw the inspector pointing a gun at him, a pair of handcuffs in his other hand.

"Nice to see you today, Inspector Nakamori. Tell me, how's my favourite idiot coming along now?"

"You'll be arrested today for all I care," growled Inspector Nakamori. "And you've trapped yourself effectively too. Piece of cake, this heist."

Kid swivelled around, and lifted up the glass box. "No can do, inspector. I'll just get the..." he stopped short, staring at the pedestal.

"What's wrong? Not taking it today? Or are you too scared?"

"Nakamori." Kid faced the inspector, his sapphire eyes aglow indignantly. "The doll's not here. I see I have wasted tonight's show."

"But that can't be!" the inspector cried, then went over to look for himself. Sure enough, the doll was gone! All that was left of it was an empty little cushion, where it used to sit. "No-No way!" he shouted at Kid. "It was here before we locked the vault! There was no one that could have taken it!"

There was a moment's silence, and then Kid spoke. "I'll be off." With that, he exited the vault.

Back in his room, Kaito quickly stuffed his uniform into his suitcase, taking utmost care not to let anyone see any traces of it. He crammed his monocle and mantle into his hat, and placed that into his rucksack.

"The doll, gone! This trip has been a waste. Who took it before I did? Who...." His thoughts spun to the detective lying on his bed.

"Tantei-kun?"

He searched the child for his treasure, and then sighed in defeat. It was not on the child. Someone had taken it. He hoped it was not anyone from the organization that was responsible for his father's death. Then, he quickly picked up the sleeping child, and placed him into Kogoro's cabin.

When Conan awoke, the sun was shining high up in the sky. He sat up, the chorus of seagulls whizzing around outside the window. He cursed, as he could not recollect the events of Kid's heist. "I must have missed it...and the chance to arrest him!" He stuck up a solitary finger at an imaginary Kid, the universal hand signal for vulgarity.

He looked around him. The room was clean; the only luggage in the cabin was his. Where had Ran and Kogoro's briefcases gone? He rubbed his chest. It felt sort of...weird. Like there was a foreign object wedged into his ribcage, squashing up his heart. He ignored it; it was not even painful anyway.

He went out to the decks, and saw Ran napping on a chair under a rainbow-coloured umbrella. "Ran-neechan," he said to her, "Good morning."

Ran rubbed her midnight blue eyes, and looked at Conan sleepily. "Conan-kun, you're awake. It's already two in the afternoon, go get yourself some lunch from the kitchens, alright? We'll be arriving in Tokyo at three. "

Conan froze. Two in the afternoon? Had he really slept that long? He went back to the cabin and packed his luggage, thinking about the things that happened just before he blacked out.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently, and a fishbowl on a nearby shelf started to tip...tip...and fall over! The poor goldfish inside swam around frantically, trying in vain to save its home. Conan looked up and tried to grab the bowl before it reached the ground, but his fingers just brushed the side of the bowl.....he braced himself and clinched his fists, waiting for the crash.

There was none.

He opened an eye, and stared in wonder.

The bowl had frozen upside down in midair, the goldfish swimming around in it, relieved. The water was not spilling out of the upside-down bowl – instead, it stayed within the glass enclosure, without a single drop leaking out! Conan poked the bowl nervously, thinking that the bowl might crash. "Don't crash, don't crash..."he prayed silently, "go back up to the shelf and stay there..."

The bowl flipped itself the right way up, and flew over to the shelf. It descended slowly onto the wooden surface, and then landed with a soft thump. The goldfish bubbled in awe and curiosity, before swiftly hiding into its little fishbowl cave. Conan stood up straight, marvelled at what just happened, and decided to try it again. He focused on the fishbowl, willing it to rise.

But the fishbowl did not move an inch. "There must be something wrong," he thought, and tried focusing on something else: the water. Once again, he willed it to rise up.

The water swirled around in the bowl for a while, then slowly, but Conan was sure of it, the water rose up, taking the little fish with it! It bubbled around in laughter and excitement as he put the water back into the bowl.

He could manipulate water! That was a cool trick he'd done, or was there someone else behind it? He practised on his water bottle; that followed his commands too. He smiled in satisfaction, and then tried moving the fish. "It has water in it, because it drinks the water in the fishbowl," he reasoned.

The fish rose out of the water, its expression clearly one of surprise. Conan hastily put it back and gazed in wonder and awe at his hands. Manipulating water was totally cool, and it had got to be the best thing that had happened to him as Conan in a while.

Soon, the cruise ship docked at Tokyo, and the three of them stepped onto Japan soil once more. Conan kept his new ability sealed in his mind, and he decided to keep it secret as well. It would be a good surprise if he could use it in cases or something.

* * *

Lousy place to stop, but my hands just can't go on. Hope you guys lke the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Two chapters in one day! Because I have my story all planned out now....I'll finish this!!! (Charges to finishing line)

* * *

A few days later......

The resolution he had made earlier had lasted...for five days.

As he ran to the professor's house, he thought about what he was going to tell the man and his friend.

"Hmm...Say Professor, is there anything I should know about- ah wait, that's too cheesy. Um...Professor, I just found that I can...Ehh, too direct. What should I do? How should I ask him?" He ran potential questions through his head, playing each situation out in his head before deciding whether he should ask it that way.

When he reached the front door, he still had not thought of a possible query. He sighed to himself, and turned the shiny metal doorknob of the main door.

"Professor? Are you home?"

He peeked around the door, expecting to see the plump man standing behind his worktable doing some project. Instead, a young girl with light hazel hair that reached to her shoulders stared at him in the face. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Ha-Haibara, Don't scare me like that!" he cried in shock, then quickly recomposed himself as the girl chuckled, "What's wrong, Kudo? Don't tell me you can't take a little scare?"

"No, it's just that..." the child's voice trailed off for a few moments, and then he snapped back to earth. "It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind now, so don't scare me like that, will'ya?!" he ended with his voice on its loudest note; Ai backed a few steps away, with a sorry look on her face.

"Okay okay, I get it. Now, you wanted to see Professor Agasa, right? He's not in right now, so you'll have to talk to me instead." She waved her hands in front of her chest, signalling him to calm down.

"Okay..."Conan's head dropped a little as he realised he could not confide in his friend. "Let me come in. I need this chat to be private, and you must not tell anyone what I say."

Ai's voice lowered. "Is it about them again?"

"Eh? Er...No. Not exactly. Just let me in, I'll tell you everything."

Ai stepped aside to let him in.

"...So you see, a couple of days earlier, there was this heist as announced by Kaito Kid, right? Well...I went to check out the Angel of Destiny, and then I sort of...er...struck a deal with it. Yeah, it could talk. Don't ask me how! And then it said 'yes, I will grant you your wish', and then I fainted. When I woke up the next morning, Kid's heist was over, the Destiny gone and I could..."

Ai cut in, "You what? You struck a deal? What was it about?"

"Erm...I sort of wished that I could be Kudo again and whenever I like, and it somewhat agreed...yeah."

Ai's smoky grey eyes grew rounder and rounder by the second. "Then?"

"Then...er...when I woke up the next morning, I found that I could manipulate water."

Ai stood up. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? There's no such thing as superpowers, everyone knows that! And of all people, you actually believe in supernatural occurrences?!"

"Th-That wasn't what I meant! Look, I'll show it to you! I can really do it!" He concentrated on the glass of orange juice that Ai had left on the table, and made it rise up slowly, before plopping it into another cup. Then, he looked at Ai pleadingly, "See?"

Ai poked nervously at the juice, then turned to her friend. "The Angel of Destiny, you say? I think I've seen that in one of the professor's books; I'll go take a look." She strode over to the bookshelf, ran her slender finger along the spines of the spines of the books, then picked out a dust-covered tome. She flipped it open, coughing as the dust flew into her face like tiny mites, then finally said, "Here. Angel of Destiny."

Conan went over as Ai began to read the text out loud. "The Angel of Destiny, or sometimes just Destiny, is said to have mystical powers of wish-making. It is rumoured that anyone that bonds with it will be granted five wishes, and that the person must use all five before the next shooting star that passes the Earth, or the bond would last forever." She closed the book.

"Well then, what do we do now? I don't know where the Destiny is, so I can't find it."

Ai stared hard at him. "You have it."

"What?"

She went over and poked Conan's chest. "I said, you have it."

"But...I don't! If I did I would have it in my pocket or something right? And I wouldn't be asking you for help either."

Ai sighed, then took a stick and prodded the other child's chest. "You do. Go take an x-ray now, if you don't believe me."

So, Conan went over to the professor's worktable and picked up a portable body scanner, then scanned himself. When the results came out, Ai picked it up and shoved it in his face. It showed him...No, his skeleton, and a patch of whitish stuff around his chest area. He took off his glasses and squinted hard at the patch; it somewhat resembled a little doll.

The doll was wedged into his chest.

His hand ran instinctively up to poke the spot, and looked at Ai. "That would explain why I can suddenly play around with water. But it hasn't granted my wish. Is it broken or something?"

Ai took him forcefully by the shoulders. "How did you make the water rise?"

"I did it...with my head?"

"Then try making yourself change with your head!"

"B-But I can't!" protested Conan. "It would never work!"

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

He sighed, defeated, and then concentrated hard on himself. "Change, change," he kept repeating to himself. But nothing happened.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Ai went to answer it, then came back with Professor Agasa.

"Hey Shinichi, you wanted to see me?" he asked in his usual gaily tone.

"I did, but Haibara has already answered my questions."

"Oh. Okay then." He smiled at the both of them, and said, "There's someone that wants to see you, Shinichi."

Conan blinked, then asked, "Who?"

"ME, of course!"

That awfully familiar voice, with that unmistakable accent, the speaker could only be....

"Hattori!"

The Osakan sprung into the room and landed lightly on his toes. "Hiya, Kudo! What's going on today?"

"Not much. It's just me and Haibara-kun talking..." Suddenly, he felt a spasm in his chest. He gripped it tight, and started breathing in and out rapidly.

"K-Kudo?" Both Ai and Heiji chorused together in surprise and worry.

Conan flinched as another spasm shook his heart, and toppled to the floor. The three others rushed to help him up, and almost took their hands off him; his temperature was shooting sky high. He screamed as he felt the needles sink into his chest painfully, then finally blacked out.

When he woke up, he was lying on the sofa in the professor's house. The three were seated around a table, munching on cookies. Heiji looked up as he came round, and said with his mouth full, "Yo, Kudo, want to have some cookies too?"

"N-No thanks." His voice sounded strange in his throat, and he tried standing up. His legs trembled for a second, then gave way under his weight. He fell to the floor with a huge crash.

Professor Agasa and Heiji quickly helped him up, and put him back onto the sofa again. "Don't move, you need more energy from what you've just been through," cautioned Heiji.

He looked down at his legs; they seemed too long, too lanky. His own legs were usually short and thin. He felt...too tall. Then a thought snapped into his head.

"It...It worked?!"

Ai looked up at him, with the I-told-you-so look she had on her face. "Yes, Kudo. It worked, see? I knew it."

Shinichi immediately felt better, and he got up. "Wow! My wish really did come true! Now I can be myself whenever and wherever I like!" He dashed to his house picked up his bag and ran off to school to visit his friends and teachers. "I'm off," he told the others.

As he watched his friend speed off, Heiji turned to Ai. "Now...Tell me what just happened. You gave him the antidote again?" The professor looked at her questioningly.

Ai mentally slapped her forehead. "Stupid Kudo...Leaving me here to explain like this...."she thought.

* * *

There you have it! Next chapter, I'll introduce someone...who's had his eyes on the Destiny for a very long time..... =)

~Angelglitched


	4. Chapter 4: Yuuma's Dare

One crazy writer + Two big ideas = Three chapters in a day!

* * *

The birthmark on his hand started to glow with an amber hue. Sephron did a double take, staring at it in wonder.

"What's wrong, bro?"

Sephron looked up; it was his sister that had spoken. "My hand...It started glowing."

Saphira looked at it, and smiled happily. "It's the Angel of Destiny! It's been activated! Now all we have to do is find it, and then we can restore our once mighty power!" She hopped eagerly around her elder brother, chirping repeated 'Where is it's.

Sephron's eyes shone with their golden hue, twinkling with excitement, longing, determination and pure ruthlessness.

"Calm down, Saph. The Destiny's right in the capital of Tokyo, and I know just where to find it."

It was another bright sunny day in his life. He woke up, and saw that he had shrunk back to the small-kid size.

He sighed, revaluating the past day, which he had spent as Shinichi, going to school to say hi and get his homework, then walking Ran home and having dinner with her family, before going home to sleep. It had been so much fun, and he had never wanted it to end.

Conan stood up, and dressed himself in his usual clothes, then remembered that he could change back whenever he wanted to. He focused his mind on his body, willing himself to change into Shinichi again.

Suddenly he felt horribly weak, and fell back onto the bed. "Looks like this transformation thingy takes up a lot of energy," he mused, and then set off to do his dailies as Conan.

Later at school, Miss Kobayashi had a big surprise for everyone.

"Alright students, today we have a new student. Please welcome him into our class, alright?" she said Class 1-B, her sprightly voice penetrating the buzz in the classroom.

"Yes!" chorused the students gleefully.

Conan sat up in his seat. A new student in his class? He wondered who it could be.

The kid who came in was well-built; he had a shock of messy golden-yellow hair, his long thin fingers brushed away a lock of sunlight hair, revealing a pair of mustard-coloured eyes. He smiled shyly at the class, before introducing himself.

"My name is Yuuma Minoru."

"Yuuma?"

"He said his name was Yuuma?"

The class was suddenly alive once more with buzzing and chatter as they welcomed the new student. He picked up his bag, walked over to the empty seat behind Conan and sat down soundlessly.

"Hey, do you want to be part of the Shōnen Tantei-dan, Yuuma-kun?"

Conan turned around to look; it was Genta who had spoken. "So?" He was still expecting an answer. Conan peered at him through half-mooned eyes; it was just like them to ask this sort of question, trying to invite any student they see. Yuuma looked at Genta curiously, and then asked, "Well, what do you guys do?"

"Oh, we are the brave and clever Shōnen Tantei-dan! We solve mysteries, go on adventures, and meet lotsa new and interesting people! There's me, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," he gestured at the lean kid sitting in the next row, "Yoshida Ayumi," he pointed to the girl sitting beside Conan, "Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan," pointing to the two of them in turn.

"Edogawa Conan, huh? That's a rare name. Not many people name their child after two mystery novelists." Yuuma smiled at Conan, a little trace of irony in his comment. Conan brushed it off, and replied curtly, "My dad is a mystery novelist, and I'm his son. See the connection?"

"Ah yes," laughed Yuuma, leaning back into his seat. "Okay then, little detectives. If you're as brave as you say you are, I dare you guys to spend tonight in the graveyard near the church!" He grinned with confidence, certain that they would shy away at once. Conan looked at Genta, who said, "Dare accepted!"

"What?! Genta, you know that place is haunted with the ghosts of the people who were buried there! We can't sleep there, who knows what will happen!" Mitsuhiko yelled at his friend in protest.

"But we would be able to prove whether there are any ghosts there, or if it was just a rumour, right?" Ayumi's cute voice pushed into the conversation. "It's our chance to prove to this guy that we're not called the Shōnen Tantei-dan for no reason!"

Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at each other and said, "Alright! We accept your case, Yuuma!"

Conan sighed. Kids would always be kids.

Later that night...

"Conan-kun! You didn't bring anything?"

The Shōnen Tantei-dan was at the graveyard, dragging along sleeping bags and supplies that would last them for about a month.

Conan stared at them, and then sat down beside a tombstone jutting out from the ground. "No, I didn't. Besides, I don't get up in the night to eat, unlike some people." He stressed the phrase 'some people', irritating Genta, who went off to unroll his sleeping bag with his nose in the air.

Yuuma stood at the gate of the graveyard, and shouted, "Alright! I'll leave you guys here, and I'll come back in the morning!" With that, he waved his hand and left, leaving the Shōnen Tantei-dan alone in the night.

"Okay everyone, let's get some sleep," said Ayumi cheerfully. But the other two members were already shaking in their sleeping bags; Genta's making a horrible racket with all the foodstuffs he had crammed into it. Mitsuhiko's head popped up from under the cover. "O-Okay, Ayumi-chan," he mumbled between shivers. "Le-Let's go to bed now, then we won't see anything that goes bump at this hour." He cuddled down under the covers once more.

"Huh. And they call themselves boys? I still am so much braver than them, and Ai-chan doesn't want to come," muttered Ayumi crossly, and turned to Conan, who was munching on some sandwiches. She joined them for a while, and then her eyes stared at something in the distance. Conan noticed, and asked, "Ayumi, is something wrong?"

"Conan-kun, are there really such things like ghosts and werewolves?" she asked nervously.

Conan laughed, then replied comfortingly, "Of course not, silly. There's no such thing as ghost, werewolves or vampires. They only exist in fairytales."

"T-Then...What's that looming behind you?"

Her finger pointed to the gloomy landscape behind them. The full moon was shining high up in the night sky, but there did not seem to be any stars twinkling that night. The tombstones down the hill looked like giant teeth sticking up of the rugged ground, and there was a black shadow looming over one of the teeth. The dark silhouette had two pointy things on it; to Conan, they looked vaguely like...ears.

Suddenly, the shadow leaped at them, a lithe and limber creature, its hackles raised and its lips peeled back to reveal a set of razor-sharp teeth. Its tails swished dangerously from side to side, and its claws pawed at the ground, digging up a layer of finely shredded soil.

Ayumi hid behind Conan, trembling with fear for a second, then quickly ran to the duo shaking in their sleeping bags and let them out. They quickly packed up their things and dashed out of the graveyard and back home, screaming loudly all the way. Conan stood his ground, staring straight into the creature's deranged eyes.

The creature stared back, snapping and snarling loudly, then suddenly calmed down. It sniffed curiously at him, then slinked back into a sitting posture. It blinked twice, then said, "The Angel of Destiny?"

Conan almost tried to pinch himself. A creature like him, talk? He was going crazy. "Uh...no. I don't have it," he answered untruthfully.

The creature sniffed at him again, then laughed. It sounded like the call of a hyena, just eerier in the atmosphere. "You lie," it said, "I can smell it inside you, you know. Lying doesn't work on me, kiddo."

Conan did a double take, then giggled nervously, "I guess you're right. I can't fool your nose anyway."

The creature laughed harder at the compliment, then stood up on two legs and extended a paw to the child. "Name's Twin. I'm a Halfling, not a werewolf like what your friend that ran off said." His snow white tail swept behind him playfully, dusting up the grasses that lay before the stones. Conan stepped closer, felling a little easier, and saw why Twin called himself a Halfling.

Twin had a mop of long white hair, the same shade as his tail, and underneath was a human face with eyes that were a shade of translucent amber.

Conan shook Twin's hand, and introduced himself, "I'm Edogawa Conan. Nice to meet you, Twin."

Twin shook it vigorously, then set his paw down again. "So...Conan. What are you doing here with your friends at this hour?"

"Well...we were staying because of a dare that our classmate Yuuma made." Conan felt sheepish, he had to take the brunt of the blow for the other kids almost every time.

Twin's snow-coloured ears pricked up on his head, then relaxed once more. "I see. So to finish the dare, you must spend a night here, in this graveyard?"

"Er...yeah."

"Fine, come with me. Sleeping out here might just tempt some pesky birds to drop things on you, so I'll show you a little cave I sleep in. You can sleep there tonight, and since you have no blanket to shoo the cold, cold wind away, I shall be your blanket." He pushed Conan into a little indent in the ground, and curled around the young child.

"So, err...Twin. What do you know about the Destiny?"

Twin looked at him curiously, then started. "The destiny is a dangerous thing, yes, because of the magic it has. It grants wishes to the person that bonds with it, and if it is not removed before the next comet arrives, it will remain in the person that bonded with it; in this case, you. You have found yourself capable of a number of things that you could not do normally, right? See, that is the Destiny's work. It tries to give you everything you want, so that it will stay inside you, and never come out again. I don't suppose you have already learnt how to fly in your Angel form, no?"

"Er....No. What is an Angel form, anyways?

"Oh, it's when you transform into something or someone that is a representation of your true self, but has wings and can fly, and can also do all the unnatural things you can do, like controlling the flow of water and blood."

"What?"

"Yes, you can control blood as well! See, it is mainly water, is it not? Try moving my paw around."

Conan did as he was told, and the paw moved three inched slowly towards him. He released his grip, then breathed, "Whoa. That's way cool."

"You can do other things too. I'll teach you. "

And so, the two new friends continued into the night.

The next day, Yuuma came back to the graveyard, and found Conan still sleeping in his sleeping bag. He slipped through the gates, then woke the kid up.

"Yo, Conan. Wakey Wakey!"

Conan stirred, then sat up. "Yuuma-kun, is it morning already?"

"Yeah, sleepyhead. You've won the dare. Now let's get to school, shall we?"

Conan picked up his things and agreed with the boy.

Then, the two children went off to school together.

Kaito had been stood up.

He sat thinking in his room, the solitary light from the lamp beamed onto his table with the plans for the Destiny's taking. Outside, the stars twinkled and winked at him, and the moon scurried behind a cloud like a kid.

"They purposely hidden the Destiny somewhere, and if I don't find it soon, the stinky organization might get their unscrupulous hands on it," he thought.

He needed someone to help him. Someone that knew enough sorcery to locate the Destiny for him.

His thoughts started to focus on someone, and he snapped his fingers in realization. He got up, changed into Kid's uniform, and set off to get the person's help.

Minutes later, he arrived at Akako's house.

* * *

There. Fourth chapter up! now I'm gonna take a break...My finger smart alot.... T_T


	5. Chapter 5: Kaito Kid's Special Heist

Fifth chapter, guys! Sorry, even though I had ample time to type today, I got very distracted....

In this chapter... Kaito's got something up his sleeve...a special target means a spectacular heist!

* * *

In the middle of the dark, dark night, forks of blue lightning stroke through the midnight sky, illuminating the gangly trees that surrounded the remote house. She was in her spell room again, as usual, trying out different spells and thinking up new ones. Her assistant stood by the side, watching her in silence, handing her equipment when she needed them.

There came a loud rap on the door, resonating throughout the relatively quiet house. She lost concentration for a second, and then turned to her assistant.

"Answer it."

The wart-faced assistant waddled to the door, and wrenched it open. Outside, a teenager dressed in a white magician's uniform stood with his arms crossed.

"I want to see Akako."

The assistant merely nodded, then led the boy to his master's room. He knocked softly on the door, and opened it when she answered positively.

"Mistress Akako, you have a visitor," he croaked.

Akako turned around, surprised to have someone visit her at that time in the night. "Kaito-kun!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Akako, do you know anything about the Angel of Destiny?"

Akako stared at him for a moment, then replied, "What do you want the information for, sweetie?"

"It's..."Kaito hesitated, and decided he should not say. "It's private. And don't call me sweetie."

The witch laughed a tinkling laugh, then said, "Sweetie, tell me. I won't tell a soul." She fluttered her eyelids at him, and her eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

Kaito rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Stop flirting with me, Akako. Now tell me what I want."

She sighed. "I guess it was worth a try. Now let's see... Angel of Destiny... Yeah. I know about it. Why? Tell me, or I won't tell you what I know."

Kaito slapped his forehead in exasperation, and then explained, "It's just that I er....need to know where it is. So that I can steal it, you know?"

Akako looked at him strangely, and said, "But you don't steal dolls, right? You only take jewels."

"It's different. I know the Destiny has some sort of power. If it falls into the wrong hands, we'll all be in trouble. If you tell me what you know about it, then maybe I can help you back."

She thought for a while, and then said, "Okay then. I'll tell you where it is. But in return, you must give the Destiny to me when you find it, okay?"

Kaito rolled the thought in his head. "Giving Akako the Destiny wouldn't be of any harm," he thought. "Deal." He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

Akako smiled. Kaito had fallen into her deal without looking for loopholes. She turned and walked to her steaming cauldron, and waved her hand over the shimmering liquid. She chanted a spell, and the liquid surface formed a vague picture, then she spoke to it.

"Show me the Angel of Destiny."

It sparkled and shimmered, and the picture shown on its surface came onto sharp focus.

"Cool, you could watch high-definition movies on your pot-thingy."

Akako glowered at him. "It's not a pot-thingy, it's a cauldron. And it doesn't play HD movies." She went back to her spell-casting, and peeked onto the pot. After a while, she looked up at Kaito and said, "You've just got to see this."

Kaito poked his nose into the pot, and saw a picture of his Tantei-kun in it! "I think I'm dreaming," he muttered, "did you make the pot show Tantei-kun in it?"

Akako mumbled something about 'foolishness' and said, "No! He has the destiny. Don't you get it?"

"B-but I did search him! It was the very first thing I did when I realised the Destiny was missing!"

Akako waved her hand on top of the pot once more, and this time, it showed an x-ray of the kid, and the white patch lodged in his heart shone through perfectly. Kaito gasped, and recomposed himself.

"He-He's got something in his chest?"

"Yeah. And guess what?" She turned her cold stare at the teenager. "That patch is your prize."

"That would explain why I didn't find it on him in the first place. But how do I get it out then?"

"Simple," replied the young witch. "You bust it out of him."

Kaito started, then protested, "I don't use violence to get what I want! How do I get it out without hurting him?"

"You'll have to make him wish it out."

"Why?" Kaito was getting more and more confused. "Wishing won't work. There's no such thing."

"That doll," Akako indicated the patch, "has the power to grant every wish that the kid wants."

"Oh." Kaito fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

"And it seems that his body tissues are starting to grow around it. If you don't get it out before it completely wraps around it, you'll kill him if he wishes it out. So if you do manage to catch him, bring him here to me, and I'll feed him something to get it out."

He shuddered, the thought of accidentally murdering someone, let alone a little kid, was too much for him.

"Okay then. I'll go find Tantei-kun."

With that, the young illusionist disappeared off into the inky night. Akako watched him go, then rubbed her hands in glee.

"What he gives me that doll, I'll use my wish to make him love me!" She threw her head up and cackled, sending the ravens in the trees soaring up into the midnight black sky.

Kaito returned once more to his room, and started scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"Hmm...I'll do this...and this...and plant this....and ask Akako to do this...and done! I'll have the destiny in no time!" He slapped the notepad back onto his table, and went off to set his trap.

The next day, Sonoko and Ran were walking to school. Conan was tagging along behind.

"Hey Sonoko, cool hairpin," noted Ran, looking admirably at the jewel-studded hair accessory. Sonoko, pleased by the compliment, swished her oak-coloured hair around, so that the pin caught the sunlight and threw it into their eyes.

"Pretty, isn't it? I got it from Keiko-chan as a present. She gave it to me for my birthday." She smiled at them sweetly. Conan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What?" Sonoko stared down at the kid with half-mooned eyes. "You were saying....brat?"

"Eh eh...Nothing!" Conan waved his hands in front of him, trying to ward the crouching tigress off. Sonoko forgave him, then they continued on their way.

Suddenly, a white card whizzed itself out of nowhere and lodged into Sonoko's hair. "Eh?" She picked it out and read it.

"To my dearest Suzuki Sonoko, I will be by later when the school bell last rings to pick up your glorious pin. Signed, Kaito Kid. Oh gosh, Kid's gonna pick me as his next target!" She jumped up and down with glee, and clapped her hands together.

Conan rolled his eyes again. "The target's your pin, not you, Sonoko-neechan." He got another stare from her, and quickly scrambled behind Ran before she could bash his head off.

"Well then, 'when the school bell last rings'...when's that?" Ran had turned on the note, trying to decipher the riddle.

"The school bell rings every half-hour, and you guys finish school at three-twenty today. So most probably, Kid will appear at three-thirty," Conan thought aloud. The two girls stared at him in surprise, amazed that he was able to come up with such a solution in that small a time frame.

"Okay then, little detective. Where will he appear?" questioned Sonoko.

"Since you just finished school, you would wait for Ran to pack up her bag, for she is quite slow and her table's quite messy. So most probably, he would appear in your classroom to take the pin." Conan finished his deduction and looked up at them both.

"Wow. He has sure learnt a lot from Shinichi-kun," remarked Sonoko, "maybe he'll grow up into the same detective jerk, and run away and leave his girlfriend in the dust behind him."

Conan badly wanted to kick her where it hurt most. Probably with his sneakers turned to maximum power.

"No way, Shinichi didn't leave me! He's just busy, that's all! The Holmes freak is busy solving cases again, or having an affair with another girl, or in this town playing a mean prank on us, that's all!" Ran 'defended' her childhood friend in place of the person himself.

Now Conan wanted to kick Ran too.

"Erm....Shinichi-neechan called me yesterday afternoon, and said that he would be back maybe tomorrow for a little while, before leaving again." What? He had to get their minds off insulting him for once while he's around. He did not want to think about what they said about him when his back was turned.

"Oh really? Why doesn't he come back later, when Kid comes?" mumbled Ran irritably.

All he could do was to just sigh to his inner self in protest.

Later, as Ran was going to the classroom....

"Ran-chan!"

Ran stopped in her tracks. That voice...that familiar, reassuring, so-full-of-himself voice could only belong to one person...She hastily turned around to look at the speaker.

The boy that had spoken was leaning against the door, his lanky legs propping him up, preventing him from falling. His wind-swept, jet-black messy hair flopped against his pale face, and his midnight blue eyes shone with amusement and welcome.

"Did I startle you? Hope not." He chuckled at her expression, then walked over with both hands in his pockets. "So...How's it going?"

Their friends in the classroom gaped when they walked in together. At first they could not believe what they were seeing, then they broke out into a roar of thunderous applause. Ran stared at them, then, upon realising what they meant, blushed deeply, her face the colour of luscious red roses.

The other friend looked at them strangely, and they all suddenly seemed to shut up. Ran was relieved for that, but that made her feel that he was a bit...awkward. Just staring at people to make them keep quiet at once was a new talent. She had never seen him use it before. She looked at him again, this time with an unknowing glare.

He noticed, and diverted his gaze. He had been too careless.

Truth was, it was hard to transform again. The spasms were more painful, his blackout durations had lengthened, and he always felt drained after each try. Crumpling into unconsciousness looked like bliss compared to what he had to go through...awake the whole time.

He had made another wish; that he would be able to transform into his old self painlessly. It worked, but he was not sure how long it would last. So, he had decided to rush all his activities today, before he would change back and be forced to wait again.

"So...Ran."

She looked up from her seat. "What?"

"Er...I was wondering...if you could...you know...follow me to the park after Kid's heist. There's something I want to tell you."

Ran blinked.

The class had, by this time, surrounded them with ears, and was waiting with bated breaths, their faces turning purple with excitement. Shinichi stared at them coldly, and for some reason or another, they stiffly walked back to their seats quietly.

He realised what he was doing, and quickly released his hold on them. They fell limply onto their tables, then rubbed their eyes in wonder and astonishment. Shinichi smiled sweetly at them, and they backed away, tame as mice.

All Ran could do was give them a blank stare.

Later...

"Alright, Shinichi-kun! Now go and catch Kid for my dad!" Ran pushed the high school detective into the centre of the hall where Sonoko was standing, the pin latched firmly onto her hair.

He sauntered towards her, determined to catch Kaito Kid this time.

Suddenly, a loud voice pierced through their ears, sending them upwards a few feet. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" it boomed, "LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

The hall grew dark. Pitch black. Shinichi extended his hand in front of him, but he could not even see its outline. Then, a bright spot of light beamed down on Sonoko, bathing her in its warm glow. She giggled excitedly, the chance of meeting her idol face to face was truly exhilarating.

"I see you're beautifully dressed today, young lady. Miss Suzuki Sonoko, I presume?"

Sonoko twirled around like a graceful ballerina, and her fan girl instincts pushed themselves to the highest limit. "Kaito Kid-sama!" she cried on awe.

The illusionist stepped out from the shadows, and threw back his white cloak. "Yes, it is I, Kaito Kid, and for tonight's show, I will take your most pretty hairpin, if you don't mind.

Shinichi started, and flipped out the handcuffs he had hidden in his pocket. "Kid, you are so going down today," he muttered to himself.

Unexpectedly, a thousand needles tore through his heart, shattering his confidence and concentration. Cold sweat poured down his already sodden forehead, and his knuckles shone bone white as he clenched at his chest. "No, not now, Destiny!" he screamed mentally, before his whole world turned black.

Luckily for him, no one saw anything; it was too dark. When he awoke, he quickly squirmed out of his already-oversized clothes and into the spare set he had fortunately brought along. He whipped his glasses onto his nose, and stepped into the spotlight, still breathing as if he had just done a mile-long sprint.

"Kaito Kid!" he cried, "You're not getting away this time!"

"Conan-kun?!" the crowd buzzed collectively.

Kid laughed as Sonoko handed him the pin. "Sorry, Tantei-kun. Today I have another target in mind." His fingers slipped into his pocket, and produced a device that had a little red button on it. "Today is special. I am gonna steal...." His voice trailed off, and his finger pressed the button down. Hard.

Conan then realised that he was standing on a big red cross. Overhead, he heard the fain sound of a metal chain, probably releasing something that was going to land on the exact cross he was standing on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" cried Kaito Kid, "Today I shall show you how I can steal a detective!" He grinned arrogantly at Conan, before winking at him with a sapphire blue eye.

He had only enough time to show Kid his middle finger. Then......

_**WHUMP.**_

_**

* * *

**_There! Longest chapter that I've ever written (so far) and now my fingers are really killing me! I'll take a break over the weekend. See you on Monday!

P.S. I always forget this....REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE! (Flames are allowed...I know my writing sucks... XD)

~Angelglitched


	6. Chapter 6: Wings

Here! Over the weekend I still did some typing, and improved on the draft of Chapter Six. Oh, and as to why this story is a K+, it's this chapter that's the cause. Read on!

* * *

It was dark when he finally flitted open his heavy eyelids. The place was awfully quiet; he could even hear his own heart beating like a ticking time bomb.

The young kid sat up, and something hard crashed into his head. He yelped in pain, and then rubbed the swelling bump on it. He pressed his glasses onto his face, and tried to squint through the darkness, discerning his surroundings. It was still pitch black.

He ran through the last captures of his memory before he blacked out: Kaito Kid had said that he would steal a detective. Feh, the smarty-pants was just showing off. Knocking out someone like that was kidnapping, not a magic show!

Suddenly, a burst of bright light pierced through his retinas; his pupils contracted in delayed response. He whipped up his hand to shield his face from the sickening white light, and he felt himself being emptied onto the floor.

"So sorry about that, Tantei-kun."

Conan looked up, and saw Kid's face staring right into his; the latter's eyes gleaming with amusement and pride, not a trace of sorrow like he had just expressed.

"Sarcasm, Kid. Not good when used on young kids like me, for instance."

Kid chortled. "Still snappy even when you're half-unconscious, are you? Well then, that teaches me a lesson on trying to kidnap people. Need to knock them out with tranquilizers from their own wristwatch next time. So, how's it feel to get Kid-napped, Tantei-kun?" he guffawed heartily at his own joke, nearly bending over double in laughter.

Conan reached up and sent his little fist into Kid's angular face, making sure he had secured contact with it. The impact nearly knocked out some of his teeth, and he backed away in shock.

"Slow down there, Tantei-kun! It's not like I want to kidnap you in the first place!" Kid recoiled from the livid detective, who looked like he would shred the phantom thief if he got any closer.

"Oh, is that it? Then why on earth would you bring me here to some sort of dump?! To chat with me, I suppose!!" Conan's naturally sweet voice had escalated into a thundering holler.

"Dump?! I'll have you fed to the zombies if I here you say that about my house one more time!" a flirty female's voice sounded behind the both of them, tinkling like little windchimes, even though she was miffed at Conan's remark. The two boys turned to face her.

Kid spoke first. "Akako, he punched me," he mumbled meekly through an already swelling cheek.

Akako looked at him pitifully, and then waved her hand. Kid's injuries healed almost immediately. "Now then," she implored, facing the other child in the room, "please sit down and we will explain everything to you. Okay with that, little brat?"

Conan's ears stung at the nickname, and he desperately wanted to shove something into both of their faces.

"Er...Akako, I don't think you should piss him off anymore. He looks like he's ready for murder, and he hits like a boxer with iron knuckles!" Kid tried to calm down the young witch, and she heaved a patient sigh.

"Alright then. You are Edogawa Conan, right? Now, I think you have something that we need." The witch pointed a slim finger, tipped with a red fingernail, at the child's chest.

Conan looked away, and muttered, "No way."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Tantei-kun, you're super-difficult. What we want is the Destiny, and then you can go off free, no harm done, alright?"

Conan stared at him for a moment, and mumbled incoherently.

Akako waved her hand again, and Conan found himself speaking louder.

"What makes you think I have it, suckers?"

Both Kid and Akako felt pissed at the name he had pasted on them. Kid nearly reached over to give the irritating midget a deserving whack on the head, if not for Akako stopping him. "Hang on, we still need to get it, remember, and not let him activate it!" she hissed. Kid merely nodded.

The witch swept over to a nearby shelf, and selected a bottle of sinister-looking liquid. She strode over to the child, then crouched down in front of him. "Now, I want you to drink this, then you can go home after we've taken the doll back."

Conan looked away, a flame of defiance obvious in his ultramarine eyes.

Akako sighed, then wrenched open the kid's mouth with her hands. Conan was surprised, and he waved his hands about in a panicked struggle. Kid took the chance and sloshed the potion down the struggling child's throat.

"Mmmph....Pff!" Conan tried in a futile attempt to spit out as much of the putrid stiff as he could, but most of it had already gone down his gullet. Kid smiled in satisfaction, and Akako released her grip on him and decided to wipe away the remnants of the potion that had spilled onto her sleeves and arms. "Oh yuck. Maybe I shan't have kids of my own when I grow up," she commented, giving a dirty look to the midget detective that was gagging on the floor.

Kid picked his rival up, and shook him like a doll. "Listen up, Tantei-kun! The potion that Akako gave you will work in about thirteen seconds, so I want you do as I say before you black out again!" After receiving a defeated nod from the latter, he continued, "Okay. One, when you come to, do not attack either me or Akako. Second, we want you to go home quietly, and not speak a word of this to anyone. Are we clear?"

Conan shot a glance out the window behind his kidnapper. The sun had set, and the first stars were starting to shine through the thick navy clouds. The crescent moon was high in the sky, its pale pallor beaming into the dark room.

Without warning, a bolt of electricity sliced through his chest, sending him into repeated spasms. He felt cramped again, and yelled as another fit zipped through his throbbing body. He reached for his bowtie, trying to loosen it before he was suffocated.

Kid felt his hands burning, and dropped him in fright, then rushed off to get some ice for his sore hands. Akako grinned, pleased that her potion was starting to work. With luck, the doll would be ejected from Conan's body, leaving him in at most, a state of mild coma, and she would have the Destiny all to herself! She rubbed her hands in glee, and started thinking of all the things she could do with it.

Conan screamed again, and his out of his small-built self shot a blinding glare of red light! Akako shielded her eyes from the powerful glow, while Kid, who had just returned, yipped and dashed off to find a pair of sunglasses.

When the thief returned, the beam had died down, and he cursed at himself for being slow. He took off the shades, and was shocked frozen at what he saw.

Akako was lying on the floor unconscious, her usually nimble and lithe body now reduced to a tangled heap. Part of her skimpy clothes burned off, the edges of the remnants smouldering. The floor and walls had been blasted a sooty black, some with smoking holes in them, and shelves of potions and spell-books were upset and spilled onto the floor in messy piles. In the middle of all the chaos, stood the seventeen-year-old detective, his right hand emitting the charcoal coloured smoke, his eyes burning with determination and ruthlessness. A pair of glorious wings, the colour of virgin snow, sprung out of his back, flapping slowly, tossing up soot around them in little whirlwinds. He turned on Kid, with such an intense stare that Kid himself felt shivers streaming down his spine.

He tried to leave, but he found his feet glued firmly to the ground, and his body would not respond to his commands. He looked at his surroundings, and realised that the room they had been in had dissolved into an endless space of darkness. Akako and the detective had disappeared.

Then, out of nowhere, razor-sharp knives zoomed through the black, cutting it at their very blades. Kid did his best to dodge them all, but they seemed to have a mind of their own, and stabbed and hacked at his body, sending shears of pain into his mind. He screamed, but they did not stopped, instead, as if they were cruel sadists, they increased in number, intensity and speed. Blades from every corner attacked him, perforating his very soul like a thin sheet of Styrofoam used as a target board. He shut his eyes, hoping with all his might that it would stop, or that he died of sheer fright first.

Then, as quickly as it came, the tortuous event stopped. He opened one eye, then the other, and found Tantei-kun staring down at him coldly, his eyes two pieces of azure ice.

"Never, ever do it again." His voice was a rain of hail, battering down onto Kid like the knives he had just experienced. Kid looked up at him meekly and gave a slight nod. Shinichi stared at him some more, then mercifully let him pass out.

He turned to the open window, and ghosted out. He stretched his wings under the indigo moonlight, and realised that he actually had a pair of them. He flipped them around, marvelling at them, and flapped them once. His feet hopped slightly off the ground, then landed with a soft thump in the soil. He smiled to himself, did a running leap, and took off into the night, the wind coursing through his midnight hair feathery wings, beating against his pale face.

The next morning, Conan woke up in his own room, battered and bruised. "I've got to work on my landing," he thought. Getting in through the window was not easy, especially in the dead of the night. He had tried to land on the sidewalk, but had unfortunately slammed into the rigid tree outside the office building. He had heard a couple of bones crack, but that was nothing, for he found that he could heal himself more efficiently than before. It was quicker, less painless, and took up almost no concentration. He sat on the bed, thinking about his night-time adventure, when there was a knock on the door.

Ran's brunette head peeped in, and she gave a cry of delight when she saw him on his bed. "Conan-kun! You're back! After Kid whisked you away, I was terribly worried about you!" She ran over to him, and enveloped him in an enormous hug filled with her love. Conan blushed deeply, and hugged her back. It was rare of him to receive a hug from her; it was usually a punch in the face, or a kick in his shin. "Oh wait, that was when I was Shinichi. Oh, how I love being Conan sometimes," he thought happily.

"Pooh, you reek of smoke, Conan! Go take a bath!" Ran threw a towel and a suit of clothes onto the child, and shoved him into the bathroom while she went off to make breakfast.

Conan filled the bathtub with cool water, then slipped out of his clothes and hopped in. He doused himself until he was soaked to the skin, then took the scrubbing brush and started on his back.

The brush scratched something soft on his back, but the shot of pain zoomed up into his head. He stopped scrubbing, wondering what was there on him, then got out of the bath and looked into the mirror.

The foggy glass reflected the top half of his naked body, and a pair of cute, miniscule white wings opening and closing behind him.

Shocked, he reached over and rubbed the glass, then his eyes. No, they were still there! He grabbed at them, and they felt damp and feathery, like the pair he had the previous night. He stared at them, and then went back to bathing, taking care not to damage his wings any further. Once he was done, he picked out a sewing kit from the cupboard, and turned to his clothes.

* * *

There! Chapter Six all done! Hope you guys like it!

~Angelglitched


	7. Chapter 7: Beach Party

Hi! I'm sorry if I took long to update, but my internet stopped halfway and I was forced to wait till it was fixed. Here's the new chapter, all done now!

* * *

"Conan-kun! We're going to the beach today, so pack your swimming stuff!"

He had just exited the bathroom with his altered clothes, his new limbs wriggling uncomfortably under his coat, as if he had just stuffed a pair of fishes down his back. "Eh...Ran-neechan? Since when are we going to the beach?" he asked as he saw his guardian come into the living room in a short blue summer dress, a sun hat and a basket full of snacks and drinks.

"Sonoko and I decided to hold a class party at the beach today. I can't leave you at home when dad will help himself to the fridge..." She glared meanly at Kogoro, who had just woken up, scratching the sleep out of his eyes. He was going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Humph, wouldn't want to be near that old geezer anyway," thought the child, as he went off to get his things.

The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky, a golden fireball suspended in the air. A faint breeze blew, sweeping up the short skirts and dresses of the ladies it passed, tossing their hair around. Men had their papers stolen by the playful whirl, and had to chase it to get their fix of the dailies and exercise at the same time. The relaxed waves lapped at the sandy white shore, swirling into the little nooks and gaps that the fine grains of sand had between them. Bunches of umbrellas, dyed every colour of the spectrum, stood starkly on the upper parts of the beach, like giant multicoloured mushrooms with little fairy folk resting under their ample shade. How he wished that he could just take off into the sky then, and relieve the experience that he had that night. Flying was not normal to him; he still had a couple of nicks and kinks to straighten out, and with no one to teach him the proper ways he could only do so by a bruising trial-and-error method. But, he would not let anyone else know about his secret; it was too valuable to let out, especially since the phantom thief Kaito Kid and his friend the witch Akako knew already.

He got out of the car with Sonoko and Ran, all three carrying some of the items required for the gathering. As usual, he had the least to carry, although he bugged Ran for more. She had said that the heavy weight of the grill and nettings would snap his dear little arms, and then he would not be able to write properly. He sighed at that comment, slightly miffed at Ran still treating him like a little kid.

Oh wait. He was.

He set the packets of snacks down on the ground; he turned to face the two girls who were still busy unpacking the remaining items. They looked so happy, working together like a pair of ants tasked to carry foodstuffs back to their nests, working hand in hand, taking care not to upset or knock into anything. That sort of synchronisation would only be if both knew the other like siblings; something he could never do with all those secrets he held in his head. There was the problem of knowing too much and telling too little; this would be one of them.

His extra limbs fingered the newly-cut flaps he had crudely sewn onto his coat and held shut by a pair of shiny yellow buttons. Sewing proved to be very difficult for him; the sharp steel needle pricking his fingers countless times, causing him to stain the floor red when he tried to pick up the buttons he had dropped. Healing was not much of a problem, but he had to clean up the floor, and he was not equipped with any speed or telekinesis powers.

"Conan-kun! Mind getting the coke here?" Ran's sweet voice broke open his thoughts, sending him shooting back to earth. "Coming, Ran-neechan!" he answered, dragging the economy-sized bottle of soft drink behind him.

Soon, the students of Teitan High's class 2-B arrived, together with the bits of food they had brought to contribute to the barbeque. Numerous packets of chips, biscuits and soft marshmallows bounced onto the stone table as they emptied their bags, some smacking Conan on the head as he watched them roll by. He watched them all have fun sadly, although he had been invited by his guardian to the party, he still felt that he was missing half of it. Apparently the guys had noticed it too, when they started questioning her on her missing friend's whereabouts.

"Hey ran, where's your boyfriend today?" they would say, and she would hastily reply, "He he...I don't know!" with a slight blush to her cheeks, while he could see the veins clearly popping out in her clenched fist. She loved hiding her true emotions, he knew, but her hands would speak of her true intentions, whether she wanted to punch someone's face or not. He liked that quirky part of her, which was what made her special.

As the class was enjoying the party and teasing poor little Conan about adultery and crushes at the same time, a violent sound erupted into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! My son, my son's drowning! Someone save him!!"

Everyone's head turned at the dreadful sound, the only thing to break the serenity and joyfulness of the occasion. Conan squinted into the distance, and could vaguely make out a young blonde standing by the seaside, pointing to a young child with his hands in the air and his head under the water! Bubbles streamed out of the poor child's throat, and he was helpless in trying to stop them. All the people who heard stood stock-still, and never did help the child. He gazed some more into the distance, and quickly found the reason why.

The child was bleeding from a wound somewhere in his leg, and there was a pair of sharks shooting towards him, like twin bullets from a gun fired in the sparkling blue sea.

He could not just stand there and do nothing! Picking up a float, he dashed rapidly down to the sea, and threw the float to the drowning child. It missed by a wide margin, and he was left with nothing to help with! He watched helplessly as the sharks swam closer and closer to their easy prey.

Out of the blue, a ridiculous idea popped into his panicking mind. "Ridiculous, but would work effectively," he thought. "I'll take it!"

He raised both arms, concentrating tightly on the water surrounding the child. It rippled, swirled, and churned, but he did not give up, and pulled harder on the salty liquid. Others stared curiously at him, wondering what was going on.

Then, the water slowly, but he was sure of it, rose up into the air, taking the surprised child with it! The sharks were left behind in the sea, watching in astonishment at the floating prey. He twirled his hand around, and the child's rosy face peeped out of the water's silvery surface. Cool, salty air whooshed into his lungs, restoring his rosy complexion, and he gasped at the air in shock and relief.

The sharks looked pretty miffed at losing their prey too easily. Not wanting to give up, one of the sharks sprung up from the sea, trying to reach the huge water bubble floating a few centimetres away from the surface of the sea. Its cutting teeth nicked the edge of the water bubble, and the child suspended in the bubble wailed in fright. Conan lost his focus, and some of the water plopped back down into the sea, but the child was still thankfully held in midair. He hastily shifted the ball of water onto the land, and then released the heavy blob. It fell to the earth, and shattered into a million glistening pieces, spraying everyone nearby with drops the colour of liquidized crystals. The child's fall was broken by the impact of the bubble, and he landed on the ground lighter than expected. The disappointed sharks swam away, in search of other prey.

The beach was silent.

Then, it broke out in a burst of applause and cheers.

Everywhere Conan looked, there were people clapping their hands appreciatively, and some even went up to him and ruffled his hair in praise. He was the centre of attention, and the drowning child's mother went up to give him a big hug. He flamed red, and quickly retreated back to Ran's side, whilst the other people still singing his praises.

Then, he realised something.

He had broken his vow of silence. Major oops.

He looked up at Ran, who fixed her ocean blue eyes on his ultramarine own, and smiled in happiness. "You're the hero today, Conan-kun, do you know that?"

He blushed again, deeper than before. "Y-Yeah, Ran-neechan."

Ran picked him up and kissed him affectionately on his soft cheek. Everyone fell silent once more, holding their excited breaths for the next moment.

Conan froze, the kiss rendering him speechless. His usual pale face sank into a shade of beetroot, and he averted his eyes from her.

"So, my little magician, mind telling us how you did it?"

The both of them perked up, and saw a tall teenager with wind-tossed black hair and a pair of eyes as blue as the clear sky looked back at them, as a bob-haired girl skipped around him. Conan immediately recognised them as the comical duo he had seen on the cruise where he had first obtained the Destiny. He dug around in his memory until he came up with their names.

Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko. The guy's name sounded mighty familiar, but he could not think where else.

"Kaito, sweetie! Your food's ready!" a sickening sweet voice called from the distance. The four of them turned around to see another girl, with long straight hair the colour of the deep sunset, holding up two plates of hot steaming food. "I didn't cook fish, so you'd better eat it, okay?" she called again.

The young child's eyes widened when the image of Kaito's friend registered into his mind. She looked exactly like Kid's partner-in-crime, Akako! He raised his defences, uncertain of whether she was the same person.

"Akako, stop calling me sweetie!" hollered the boy back, "And I'm still not gonna eat your food, no matter what you put in it!"

"Whoa. Even her name is the same. Wait a minute...there's something wrong with this picture," thought he.

Kaito turned back to ask the child again, when he noticed that he looked incredibly tense. His eyes grew wide in realization, then quickly backed away as Conan's eyes began to glow a brilliant scarlet. The young child's hands rose up, and grabbed at an imaginary doll hanging in midair. Akako froze, as if grabbed by some unseen force, and was pulled towards the child. She could not scream, nor speak a word, and her dark eyes were wide with terror.

Conan's fist clenched hard, and Akako felt a clamp tightening on her ribs, threatening to crush her fragile bones. The heavy weight suddenly borne by her whole body was crushing her to bits, and she screamed in torturous pain. Her vision grew dark; she could not see anyone anymore, and she screeched and shrieked for all she was worth.

Then, an icy voice dripping with menace penetrated through the darkness, "Koizumi Akako."

She stopped her cries, and turned around in midair, trying to locate the speaker.

"Koizumi-san, are you not the witch that helped Kid earlier?"

"N-No! I have nothing to do Kid!" she wailed, hoping for her life that it would work.

The voice tittered, a horrific, sarcastic laugh echoed in the very air. "Lies are of no use, Akako. I know the feel of your blood from a million other people."

She gulped, and then summoned up all her courage. "So? What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. I just want to warn you, try anything funny, and you'll pay the full consequences."

Akako nodded mutely.

"And remember, you are not to speak a word of this or Kid's kidnapping to anyone."

The clamp loosened, the weights lifted, and her vision was restored. She found herself lying on the sandy ground, surrounded by her concerned friends.

"Akako, are you all right? You blacked out just now, are you feeling weak or something?" solicited Aoko, her face contorted with immense worry.

"She could not answer; the ordeal had been energy-draining. All she could do was just nod in silence. The mysterious speaker's words reverberated in her mind, and she kept her mouth zipped shut. She looked over Aoko's shoulder; the child with the legend within him had passed out entirely, his guardian bending low over him, her face tinged with the slightest hint of fear. The little brat looked exactly like a cherub in his sleep. If only he was not so dangerous. Maybe then she would have taken a liking to him more.

Then, she fell back into the arms of Mercy, and let her tired body sleep.

* * *

Feels a bit melancholic, don't you think? Conan's first time using his powers for good (and second in self defense, though not as dramatic as the last)! Rate and Reviews please?? =)

~Angelglitched


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons at Midnight

This chapter is mostly dialogue... Sorry! I ran out of descriptive stuff halfway! Lemme read the dictionary for a while...I'll get beck to writing descriptions soon!

* * *

The clock beeped.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.

He rolled over in bed, and opened his bright, alert eyes.

The clock beeped again.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

He flipped his pillow over to the cool side, and then thumped his heavy head back down onto it. For some unknown reason, he had insomnia that night.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven.

The day had been eventful, with the anticlimax to the class gathering, for he had passed out after gazing at Akako. He knew she was the witch, and the other piece of 'evidence' was the little voice that had somehow planted itself into his head. When he woke up after the blackout, it had kept saying the same thing, its voice soft and fragile like the gentle wheeze of the wind. He fumbled around with his thoughts, trying to figure out what the second line of its little speech meant.

"Koizumi Akako is the witch, witch, witch."

The first line resonated in his head. Apparently the redhead he had seen earlier in the day was the same witch that had attacked him with Kid the other night. But what was she doing there? How had she known that he would be there? Was is just pure coincidence, or was it something else entirely?

Then, the voice came again. This time, it only mumbled the second line.

"At midnight the dove will fly, fly, fly."

He turned the thought over in his mind; turned himself over to face the clock's face. Its hands glowed neon green in the pitch black room, the second hand slowly ticking towards the vertical minute and hour hands.

One, two, three, four, five.

His eyes were peeled raw, he pasted them on the clock's second hand, waiting for the meaning to reveal itself.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Almost there, but still, nothing happened. He was begging for something to happen, but there did not seem to be anything, be it normal or paranormal, waiting to happen.

Eleven.

Anticipation built itself up in his veins, for now anything could happen. Time seemed to slow down, now, just when he wanted to know what would happen next. His fists griped at the blankets, and tension shot through his physical self, bracing it for the worst.

Twelve.

The was a bright flash of red light, so brilliant that he thought Ran would come running in to see what was the matter. It blinded even him, and he quickly sat up, trying to see what had happened. It lasted for quite a while, and then cooled off, the darkness swallowing up the room once more.

Conan blinked; there was nothing new or missing or changed in the room. Everything still stayed the same place as before. Only the window was slightly open, a little draft dancing together with the curtains.

The breeze swept over to him, and engaged him into her slow dance. It rubbed against him, the spots where she had touched felt cool. He was aware of it, too aware even, for the wind was unusually cold that night. His pyjamas felt too thin, letting her brush against his bare skin.

Wait a minute.

He looked down, and saw his answer. His clothes laid around him on the bed, leaving his bare skin exposed to the wind. They felt too small to wear, so he got up to look at himself in the mirror.

The person that was reflected back to his eyes was a tall naked young man, his being barely discernible from the shadows behind him; the only sign of his existence was the pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at him, gleaming with curiosity and apprehension, and the pair of magnificent snowy wings fluttering behind him.

Instinctively, he yanked open a storage of his spare clothes to get something to wear.

Twin was doing one of his favourite things: listening to the tunes of soundtracks he had ripped from CDs he picked up in the morning. He was not tech-savvy, so loading the tunes into an old-fashioned music player took him almost all evening. It was worth it, though, for the tunes he played were mostly eerie-sounding ones, adding to the already melancholy atmosphere that hung thickly in the air. People avoided the area, and that made him happy.

An almost silent whoosh of wings made him prick up his sensitive ears. He scurried back into his little cave, expecting someone to come along and find him or something, and pulled the player in with his tail, leaving the wireless speakers outside.

"Twin?" a relatively unfamiliar voice said. He shuddered, for no one was supposed to know he was here except the child who held the Destiny, yet there was someone here calling his name, let alone it being an adult. His claws unsheathed, his teeth bared, his heart thumping with adrenaline, he jumped out at the intruder, snarling madly.

The tall person held his hands up in fright, and the wind blew from behind him, his scent catching Twin full in the face. It was very familiar, not that of the graveyard cleaner or any of the funeral people, its aroma was something alive and well, not dead, and it was newly registered with him too. He twitched his nose in question; his hackles still rose, trying to think of the person.

The person this scent belonged to was Edogawa Conan, the child with the doll.

"Twin? It's me. I'm not carrying any weapons or anything, so you can keep those sharpies." Sure, his voice sounded deeper, as if he had shot through puberty recently, but more or less, he was still the same. "Conan-kun?" he asked tentatively, expecting the negative.

""Yeah....but I'm not really Conan now."

Twin kept away his weapons, sat down and began to brush his hair. "So...What happened to you?" he asked, his yellow eyes eyeing the latter with a questioning gaze.

"I...er...."

"Oh, I get it! This is your angel form, is it not?" Twin laughed, and then continued, "Well now, I didn't expect it to be someone so...pardon me for using the word...old. You look like you've just shot up a few years, Conan."

The silhouette peered down at him with eyes the shape of half moons. "Oh really. As a matter of fact, I did. Just now too."

Twin stared up at him with renewed attention. "What? You mean, you transformed earlier?" He sat up, attention level reaching its peak.

"S-Sort of. It kind of got glowy, and then I realised I was sitting on my bed without clothes."

The Halfling hooted with laughter once more, earning another glare from his annoyed friend.

"Okay, okay," he said when he finally calmed down, "So...What happened today? Why are you like this?"

And so, Shinichi sat down on a flat rock and told his supernatural friend about the day's happenings, to which the latter scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, you shouldn't use your powers that much. Each time you do, regardless of what it is for, will result in a small portion of your soul being transferred to the doll. Think of it as a little fee that the Destiny charges for its services. You can't get it back, unless you manage to get it out of your body, only then will your soul pieces return to you. If you use your powers too much, your soul will be trapped in the doll, and the doll's own soul will take over your physical body." Twin finished his long speech, and sat down and scratched his ears, waiting for the other's response.

"Then...what about this...angel form, then? If I use my powers while I'm in angel form, will my soul be sapped while I'm in this state and when I'm using my powers then?"

"No, because in this state, the doll is in a 'sleep' mode, and won't take anything when you play around with its powers. But beware, child, for this angel form is only available in the night, like you have just seen, and for a limited period of time only. Once the time runs out, you'll be automatically transformed back into your child self again." He paused, to catch his breath, and then went on, "So...wait. Where are your glasses?"

The boy pulled them out from his pocket, and mumbled, "I don't really need them."

Twin stare up at the boy with a strange, faraway look in his gold eyes, then whispered in a low voice, so that only the person standing in front of him could hear his words.

"Who the hell are you?"

He nodded curtly, and began to tell his – no, Conan's story right from the start. Twin listened in eager interest, and then laid back his ears.

"Kudo Shinichi, eh? Explains why you would act so mature." He smiled to himself.

"So...What about you? What's your story?" It was Shinichi's turn to do the asking.

"Well. It's only fair that I give you my story too, having seen you give me yours. I'll start, then."

"As you know, my name's Twin, and I'm a Halfling. The other half of me is that of a snow wolf, hence my fur colour, ears and most of my senses. I've been around here for about 17 leap decades already...I don't remember. Ah well, let's just say for very, very long. I've been the guardian of the Angel of Destiny since the last person that acquired it threw it away after ejecting it out. I help him to do it personally, and, trust me on this; it was horribly gruesome and bloody. The darn thing just didn't want to come out! After the op, I took care of the doll, until someone who called herself Seiki Takashi came along, and took it from my cave. It's a wonder that she didn't make a wish with it, or I would have bigger problems." He chuckled at the word 'bigger', much to Shinichi's irritation.

"Okay then, Twin, I just want to ask you if...you er...can...er..." he stammered, unsure of whether to ask.

"...Teach you tricks? That's new. It's not usual the human asks a dog to teach him stuff. Oh, and it's pretty obvious what you want to ask me," He noted at Shinichi's bewildered face, and laughed once more.

"...You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Okay, Okay!"

After a while, he finally decided to get serious. "Okay...So you want me to teach you about your powers. Well, there's water and blood manipulation, you know that. And then there's flying, it seems you have already done that yourself too. And..er....There's a special attack which you can use too."

"What is it?"

"You mostly make strings of blood hang out from your fingers like ropes, then swish them around like a whip." He padded over to his student and adjusted his fingers. "You can experiment with them to test how they would work. There's a lot of combos, I can't teach you all of them in one night."

"How's a week of lessons sound, then?"

Twin thought for a while, then nodded.

Shinichi cracked the bloodlines that hung limply from his fingertips, nicking his friend lightly on the nose. "Oops!"

Twin brushed them off, and then commented, "You're doing well."

Shinichi smiled proudly.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light radiated from his body, and he froze in shock. Twin shielded his eyes from the piercing light, and only put his hands down when it had dimmed again. Shinichi had turned back into his child self, dressed in oversized clothes that were flopping all over the ground.

Twin stifled another laugh, then chuckled, "We'd better get you home, kid. Your guardian's not gonna be happy if you get your clothes all dirty!"

Conan huffed. Too many people treated him like a little kid. Twin picked him up by the collar, and taking care not to drop the child, bounded to the Mouri Agency. His leaps were long and high, almost as if he was flying, but with momentary stops in between. The cool night air beat against both their faces, sending Conan's hair into a mess.

Soon, they reached the office. Twin leaped into the window and set the child down on his bed. Conan scurried to the cupboard again, changed into his little nightclothes and bade his supernatural friend a goodnight, as he scampered towards his own home.

One.

Oh dear. "It's one in the morning already? That means I can only stay as Shinichi for one hour, before turning back into Conan." He remarked, before curling up back into his bed, waiting for the next day.

* * *

I hate cliffhangers....yet almost all my chapters end with a cliffhanger. It's just too easy to stop there... Then again...

Warning: Next chapter is full of epic fails!


	9. Chapter 9: Miranda

The lush green grass rustled under their sneakers and shoes, springing back up the moment they lifted their weight off it. The birds few away when they got near, and the butterflies watched them, fluttering their pretty wings from the tips of flowers.

The Shōnen Tantei-dan was on another adventure, searching for a mysterious creature that lived in this part of the dense forest. They peeped behind thick foliage, around the big trees and under little pebbles that littered their path. The hot afternoon sun poured its golden light down on them, causing their foreheads to be soaked in sweat. Relentlessly, they trudged on, not giving up on their quest.

"Ayumi-chan, cut it out."

"Why? It's fun. It's like we're in a movie with me narrating."

"It's irritating."

"All right then." The cute girl put down her hands and sighed. "It's boring just looking for something when we don't even know where it is. I wish the professor would give us another clue."

Conan looked back at her with half-mooned eyes. "'Something in the backyard is eating up all Shinichi-kun's flowers. It has eight limbs and can fly on two of them.' That's what he said. Shouldn't be hard." He sat down on the ground, and took out a brown notebook with the group's logo printed on the cover.

"Professor, your riddles are seriously too much for these kids," he thought. "They always end up asking me or Haibara-kun for the answer." He whipped out a pen and began to make notes on the riddle that he was given earlier. Something about eating flowers...has eight limbs....whatever could it be?

A loud rustle sounded from a nearby bush. All the kids perked up, and stood very, very still.

"C-Could it be...?"

"The something that the professor asked us to find..."

The two boys grabbed their nets, and crept slowly over to the bush. They raised their nets high up in the air, and swung them down hard on their unsuspecting victim.

"Yeeargh!" The thing screamed, its high-pitched voice piercing the air, almost deafening the children's ears. Genta and Mitsuhiko held onto their nets tightly, as it swung around and around, trying to break free of its captors. Ayumi leapt forward and plunged her net onto the creature, and with the boy's help, she dragged it out into the open.

The creature they had unveiled was human....nearly. It looked like a girl dressed in an eggshell-blue dress and white leggings, and its long golden hair streamed down her shoulders; a waterfall of sunlight against the azure sky. It had a pair of brilliant cerulean butterfly wings, flailing feebly against the nets that held it down. Its arms waved helplessly in the air, all the while screaming for help. A pair of sphere-tipped feelers dangled from the top of her pallid head, undulating back and forth like a pair of golden pendulums.

"Help! Someone please help me!" she cried, her windchime-like voice tinkling in his ear, as he watched his friends lug her towards a clearing. He stood still, unsure as to whether to help the poor thing or to haul her back to the professor's house.

He had already made up his mind, but was hesitant. He turned to Ai for help, and a knowing look from her confirmed his choice. He strode up to the struggling thing, and released the nets holding it captive.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko stared at him in confusion, while the girl looked up at her saviour in wonderment and veneration. Conan peered down through his glasses, and then said, "What are you?"

"M-me?" The girl's voice trembled slightly, "I-I was just looking around for something to eat, when your f-friends," she pointed to the three kids, "snuck up behind me and nabbed me with their huge nets!" Her lower lip was shaking, her eyes wide with innocence, she was the perfect picture of a cherub. Conan could not help but soften his tone.

"Looking for food? Then why didn't you just go up to the door and ask for some instead of creeping around here?" Ai had come in on the conversation, and was standing beside Conan with her arms crossed.

"I...I...er...I don't exactly eat human food, though it does look nice," she mumbled, "I like nice flowers and leaves more."

"An herbivore, I see. Okay then. Who are you?" Conan posted another question to her, and the others lay silent, waiting for her answer.

"Me? I'm Miranda. I'm a butterfly imp."

"Eh? Butterfly imp? I've read that somewhere before!" cried Mitsuhiko in excitement, waving his net wildly. "It's a kind of fairy folk, with the wings, feelers and four arms of a butterfly!" He stopped dancing, then fixed his intent glare on the little fairy. "But that only exists in storybooks. There's really no such thing. You're just another cosplaying kid that wants to stalk Shinichi-niichan, right?" He jabbed the blunt end of his net at Miranda, who recoiled in fear.

"No, no! My wings and everything are real! It's just that we fairy folk don't reveal ourselves to humans that much, but because I thought this house was empty, so I decided to stay here for a while. The leaves on the tree outside and the flowers on the hedges look quite yummy too." Miranda shook her hands in front of her chest in panic and apprehension.

"Wow! It's really great to meet one of the fairy folk for the first time! I'm Yoshida Ayumi, nice to meet you!" The cheerful girl skipped over to her, and shook one of her four hands up and down vigorously before continuing, "This is Kojima Genta-kun, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, Haibara Ai-chan, and Edogawa Conan-kun." The rest of the little troupe helpfully pointed to themselves in turn, indicating to Miranda who was who.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai, Conan." She repeated her new friend's words, trying to memorise them. Then, her antennae perked up, and pointed straight towards the bespectacled child. Conan tried to stifle his surprise, but Miranda managed to pick it up too.

"Conan-kun? Do you feel strange or anything?"

Conan gulped down his initial wards, then mumbled a negative answer.

"Odd. You should be. I detect a powerful source of energy coming from..."her words trailed off as she got up, her feelers still twitching, and tried to locate the exact point in which the energy was radiating from. They stopped stiff on his chest, prodded it, and lay there, like a pair of suckers. He gently nudged them away, but they snapped back to the same spot, a pair of round metal buttons attracted to a large magnet embedded within him. The other members of the Shōnen Tantei-dan gawked at him in astonishment, then started chattering among themselves. Ai came out from the professor's house an into Shinichi's backyard with a plate of mint for Miranda, and stopped still upon seeing that she was gazing at her friend with such an intense glare that she halted her steps.

"I...er...just feel quite energetic today, that's all," stammered the kid, as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse for the strange coincidence. "I tend to get pretty worked up when I have a shot of Haibara's homemade mocha."

"No...That is not possible from a drink, even. This is...this is the handiwork of the Angel of Destiny," she cried in realization. Conan paled, afraid that his secret was out for the whole world to see. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta stared at the both of them, their faces tinged with a hint of awkwardness and confusion. Ai quickly ran over, and tried to pull the two apart.

"Now now, stop it. Miranda-kun, stop harassing Edogawa-kun. He's scared enough already, as you can see." Ai felt like a big sister breaking up an argument between two squabbling toddlers. She finally pushed them apart, Miranda still dazed with the look of gleeful surprise on her face, and Conan with his hands latched onto his heart, as if trying to catch something that might come out.

"Conan-kun, what does Miranda-chan mean by the 'Angel of Destiny'?" Genta questioned his slightly taken-aback friend.

"Er... I don't know either! I don't know what she's talking about!" replied Conan, with a nervous laugh, his feathery white wings and his blood red heart beating traitorously inside him. He quickly diverted his gaze from his friends' own questioning glares, then quickly took Miranda to a corner.

"Look," he said as he pushed the butterfly imp against a nearby tree, "don't speak of this sort of things in the public, especially when anyone is around, okay?" Miranda nodded shyly in his intent face, then quickly squirmed away to play with the kids. Conan sighed, unsure as to whether she had really listened to him.

"She's a WHAT??!!"

Conan entered the room, just in time to see the professor drop a plate of steaming cookies to the floor. Ayumi and Miranda were standing innocently in the middle of the room, while Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai were sitting around the coffee table eating cookies. Professor Agasa stared in shock at the butterfly imp, wondering what on earth was going on.

"C-Conan-kun! What is this thing?" He cried, pointing at the little girl. Conan chuckled, then replied, "A butterfly imp, Professor."

"B...But those things aren't real!" He exclaimed again, and Miranda tried to wipe off the look of disgust on her face.

"Then tell me, professor. What is that thing standing in front of you?" Conan rolled his eyes, disbelieving his close-mindedness.

He stiffened for a moment, then let it pass. "Okay then...Miranda-chan. Er....Want some...?" He rigidly offered her a plate of warm cookies.

Ayumi laughed. "No, professor. Miranda-chan eats leaves, not cookies!" The flustered old man stared in awkwardness, then quickly scampered out the door to find some mint leaves for her.

Conan surveyed the scene through his glasses, and started towards the door. He was not going to be around when Miranda left and let the professor confront him.


	10. Chapter 10: Shards of a Broken Mirror

Sorry for my very late update! Had too much homework to do...

Anyways, this chapter is more of a 'short chapters crammed into one chapter' sort of thing, hence 'Shards of a Broken Mirror'.

* * *

Night fell on the land, covering everything in its cool blue glow. The first stars started popping out into the velvety sky, little diamonds on a soft black blanket stretched across overhead. The silhouette of a young child sat on the windowsill, looking up with huge innocent eyes into the night sky. The faint starlight, coupled with the pale blue moonbeams, trickled down on her, illuminating her golden locks and her gorgeously cute face. Her stocking-covered feet tapped rhythmically against the pale white walls of the building, the soft thumps echoing faintly down the street. Another child opened the window she was sitting near and poked his dark head out. His fingers rapped impatiently against the sill, while the girl turned her pretty blond head to face him.

"So...What do you want?" The kid's question hung in the air for a while. The child looked at him in surprise, then answered in her high-pitched, sappily sweet voice, "You are the same person I met with his friends this afternoon, right?" Her head ticked away, like the hands of an analogue clock.

"Yeah. So?"

"I just wanted to see you."

He looked at her interested face for a moment, and then said in a low voice, so only she could hear, "What for?"

She smiled to herself, her azure eyes twinkling with delight and mischief. "You know, it's rather weird that you don't go anywhere now that your lessons with Twin are over. If your guardian comes in at...Let's say twelve thirty, wouldn't she freak out at the sight of a teenager in a bed meant for a small child?"

He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't come in once the lights are off, silly. The only person who would come snooping around my room in the middle of the night would be you."

She laughed, a melodious tinkle that caught even the nightingales resting on the telephone wires off guard.

"Okay, do you wanna play catching?" She giggled.

"Sure. What's the catch?"

She tittered at his badly-formed pun, before going on, "You catch me. Simple. But we play in the air." As if to emphasise the point, she spread her eggshell-blue butterfly wings, and took off into the air, her hands flapping happily.

The boy propped his glasses up onto his face, and mumbled, "I can't fly. You very well know that."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, just as a brilliant red light filled the room. Distantly, the clock tower chimed twelve in the night.

Moments later, a teenager dressed in a twilight-coloured suit clambered out the window. His breath was short and rapid, as if he had just ran a marathon without stopping for a rest.

"So...How about now?" The mischievous imp chirped, while the guys just scratched his head in irritation.

"Okay, Okay! I'll play with you!" He unlatched the button-flaps on his coat, letting a pair of pristine white wings fall out. He unfurled them, and then hopped into the air. The wind filled the slight gaps in between his snowy feathers, lifting him up high into the night sky. The girl chuckled, and fluttered up to meet him. When she was level with his chest, he suddenly turned around and grasped her wrist.

"Gotcha'!"

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" the poor girl wailed, ashamed that she had been caught so easily. She pouted, sticking out her rosy bottom lip in his face. He laughed at the crimped expression, and landed on the windowsill once more, still laughing. The girl finally stopped, then came down to sit with him as well. She cuddled against his arm, causing his pallid cheeks to flare red. He turned away, and gazed into the distance.

Suddenly, a sharp orange flare caught his eye. It whizzed through the air, nearly missed his ear and struck the wall behind him. He picked it out, and read the note attached to the flaming arrow. Miranda looked up with curiosity igniting in her baby blue eyes. He held up the note to the moonlight, reading off the words scrawled there in ink. It said:

_To my dearest Edogawa-kun,_

_I know who you really are, and all the secrets that lie within you. If you do not wish for me to expose them to the world, I should see you at eight in the night, at the rooftop of the Takashi Enterprises headquarters on the Twenty-Eighth of June, which is precisely next Wednesday._

_Signed,_

_The rightful owner of the Angel of Destiny_

"How gallant," commented Shinichi, while the paper note sprung into flames. He threw the remaining ashes into the air, where they quickly disintegrated into dust that blew away in the wind. "Are you gonna go?" Miranda's cute voice sparked through his thought train.

He turned to her and nodded, his face full of determination. "I will. And the both of us should be in bed by now."

He brushed the child off his arm and lap, and scrambled back in through the window. She stood there for a moment, frozen, then unfolded her powdery wings and fluttered off into the dark, dark night.

"Edogawa Conan!"

Conan's head snapped up when he heard his name being called, but nearly let it fall back down again. His eyelids drooped heavily, and the capillaries were clearly visible in the plastic-coloured whites in his eyes.

"What's ten plus four?"

"Seventeen, Kobayashi-sensei...." he stifled a yawn, then cleared his head just as a roar of laughter erupted in the classroom. He looked around expectantly, as if he had just missed some important event. Ai crushed his foot under hers, and whispered into his ear with a giggle, "Ten plus four is fourteen, not your real age, Kudo!"

Conan jolted awake. His face felt sizzling hot, and it was as red as a tomato. He quickly dived back into his textbook, taking care not to let anyone else see him.

Miss Kobayashi sighed, then bent down to talk to the child. "You know, you're getting awfully tired nowadays, Conan-kun. Have you been sleeping well?"

He nodded absentmindedly, then stifled another yawn. Miss Kobayashi could only nod in agreement, then went back to teaching the class.

"Conan-kun?"

He was awake in bed, his little head sticking starkly above the blanket. He seemed to be waiting eagerly for something, someone, maybe, but she couldn't be sure. Sometimes he looked almost...desolate, as if there was something big that had happened to him. She entered the room quietly, and sat down on his bed, beside him.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Kobayashi-sensei says you keep sleeping during class."

Conan looked up at the sound of her voice, and looked as if he was about to panic. "Maybe it's because he's supposed to be asleep by now, and it's already eleven fifty in the night," she reasoned to herself.

"N-No, Ran-neechan. There's nothing wrong. I'm alright in class." His affectionately innocent answer held back more than he told, she knew. So, she reached over and gave him a big hug. Conan squirmed under her arms, feeling a bit embarrassed, then quickly pulled away. He could not tell her, maybe never. He shook it out of his head. Maybe not just yet, he thought, but she'll know one day, both of them.

Ran looked at him again; his face was the sweetest, most child-like face she had ever seen. Yet she knew this was a façade, it was merely hiding untold secrets that the little child could hold. She wondered how long he could survive it, before his resolve snapped and he spilled everything out like a broken piñata. She sighed, then went back to her room.

"Mouri-san, I think I may have a good solution to your problem."

Kogoro was in his office lounging on his armchair, thinking about the Kid's foiled heist. It was so strange. Kid claimed that he did not take it, yet it was gone from its pedestal as soon as he had entered. He had to endure a whole half-hour of the president's ranting. He listened to the young brat and his rascally friends were playing in the room upstairs. He had counted them as they passed, and there was one extra. Now that extra was offering him an idea. The sunlit-haired boy with the mustard-coloured eyes stood before him, his arms folded, as if he was sure of himself.

"To find the thief, why don't you call everyone that was invited to the cruise for a dinner at the Takashi Enterprises headquarters? The thief would most probably be with them, to avoid standing out, and then you can begin your investigation on the suspects." The tan child said, his innocent eyes meeting with Kogoro's own.

The detective hesitated. It was a good idea, but largely unpractical. The president might not agree with him. The suspect might not turn up because he was sick or something like that. Nevertheless, it was still workable, and he was determined to give it a try. "You're right, Minoru! This idea might actually work!" he cried in triumph.

He stood up assertively, and left the room in two big steps, leaving the odd child in the office alone.

Yuuma grinned; his wind-tossed golden hair covered his face partially, casting the covered areas in shadow. The eye that was not covered shone with unspeakable glee, almost on the verge of mental insanity.

"President Takashi?"

Seiki looked up; it was Detective Mouri that had stepped into her office, flanked by her loyal secretary Hideki. "How may I be of help today, detective?" she enquired, her fountain pen twirling around on her slender fingers.

Detective Mouri slammed his fists down onto the table passionately. "I've a plan to catch the thief that stole the Destiny! With your help, I'd say we may even be able to get it back!" he cried, his enthusiasm peaking.

Seiki's pale face brightened up. "A way to repossess the Destiny? I must hear your plan, detective!" she exclaimed in delight. Without further ado, Detective Mouri sat down and began telling her his plan. She listened on, her eyes gleaming with joy and determination. When he had finished, she said, "I approve of your plan, Detective! It's settled, then. Next Wednesday, I shall hold a dinner right here in this building, and together, we shall expose the thief!"

Their hands locked together. The deal was done.

"So...Any luck on the Destiny yet, Sephron?"

The teenager looked up at his sister, who was busy trying to cook dinner. "I've almost got him," he said with pride, "I just need to lure him into the trap I've so cleverly laid out for him. It's highly unlikely that he would decline; I'll see to it that he will not." Sephron rubbed his hands in glee and cackled loudly. Saphira dropped a frying pan on her foot, causing him to jump up with shock. "Sis, what's going on in there?" he hollered to the kitchen in the rented house. "Nothing. I just dropped a pan," answered his sister, who was an epic failure at cooking.

"Couldn't you be more careful? Okay listen. I want you to follow me to the dinner Seiki Takashi is holding at her office building two days from now," he said, as Saphira peeled the onions. "I want you to wait for me at the rooftop, and I will lure the kid there. We can then take the doll from him, when he least expects it, and use it to restore our power!" A bolt of lightning flashed outside, followed by the roar of its eternal partner. The light flashed once, twice, and the whole room was plunged into pitch-black darkness.

Saphira sighed, and pointed to a nearby candle. Immediately the wick ignited itself, the warm orange glow filled the room, and showed Sephron's surprised face.

"Honestly, bro, you're getting too dramatic." Sephron could only reply with a sheepish grin.

* * *

Any idea why this mirror's broken? Maybe it's because Shinichi broke it while staring at himself in it at midnight....? XD

~Angelglitched


	11. Chapter 11: Roulette of Destiny

3k words! A whopping 3k words in this chapter! It was so nice to type this chapter, and I just had to leave that cliffhanger.

Oh, by the way...This chapter's called "Spinning the Roulette of Destiny". For some funky reason there is a word limit on the chapter titles, so I had to shorten it. Sorry if it sounds a bit weird!

* * *

"A dinner? At the Takashi Enterprises head building?"

At first Conan could not believe his ears when Ran told him. He had been handed his best clothes, and asked to change into them for the evening gathering. He quickly slipped them on, and knowing that dinner usually carried on into the night, packed a spare suit of Shinichi-size clothes into a little backpack. Not that he needed them, but just in case it struck midnight and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Conan-kun? Are you done?" Ran's voice echoed from outside his door. He yelled back a reply, then hurriedly picked up his pace and dashed out the door.

When they reached the place, a towering skyscraper loomed before them. Its shiny walls reflected the lights of the city in its nightlife, and the huge glass doors opened before them, letting a gush of cold wind blow them over. They quickly went in, with Ran admiring the architecture and stuff.

"Welcome, Detective Mouri," chirped a voice from behind the counter. A neat head popped up, revealing that it was Mr Nekobi who spoke. "Come this way," he said, indicating a ornately carved door, "Dinner's just about to start."

The doors creaked open, granting them entry to the gathering. They hurried to a table in the centre, and took their places, just as President Takashi started her opening speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I warmly invite you all here today, to commemorate Kaito Kid's failed heist," she implored, "Now, let the party begin!" She tugged on a little string, and the red satin curtains that were covering the walls revealed lines of waiters and waitresses holding plates full of scrumptious food. They sauntered into the room, carefully placing each plate onto a table, before serving out the numerous dishes to the guests.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The long, drawn-out yell was emitted from a ebony-haired teenager a few tables away. His friend, a girl with short, brown hair, was busy trying to comfort him. "It's okay, Kaito-kun! I'll just ask them to take away the fish! Hi, waiter? Could you please take this dish away? My friend here is not exactly fond of fish..." she added, with a nervous laugh as the panicky waiter rushed the plate of fish back to the kitchens. Conan burst out laughing at the funny sight, much to Kaito's annoyance. He got up and walked over to the kid, who was still chortling and bashed him on the head with a rock-hard fist. "Laugh like that, would you? If I gave you cockroaches on a plate, would you scream or eat it happily?" the irate teen shouted at the child.

Conan summoned up as much tears as he could, and bit on his cloth napkin. His eyes grew huge and watery, knees bent in a pleading way, his entire being radiating pure, sweet innocence. His lips quivered, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Kaito-kun! Now look what you've done!" Aoko came up and dragged a confused Kaito back to his table, while the other guests looked on in amusement. Conan dropped his mask and went back to eating, all the while letting Ran rub his sore head. "There, there, Conan-kun. It was just a small bump, nothing to worry about. Kaito-kun is so naughty."

He could not agree more.

He glanced at his watch to check the time; it was three minutes till eight. "Ran-neechan, I need to go to the washroom," he said simply to his guardian, and promptly scurried out the door. Ran watched him go, and then turned back to eating.

In a secluded corner of the ballroom, Yuuma Minoru stood up from his seat, and excused himself.

Conan's feet pattered lightly on the metal stairs, as he made his way up to the very top of the grand building. There were a total of ten floors to ascend, but he made it there before eight, with the help of his handy suspenders. Attaching them to the railings a couple of floors up and then shooting skywards on them was a simple task compared to unlocking the access door. After a few minutes of trial and error, he managed to break the lock, and went out to the roof.

There was another person already on the roof. His tousled golden hair shimmered against the moonlight, and his equally golden eyes seemed luminous on his light brown face. He held his head high in expectation, and his very posture gave him a sense of self-confidence. Conan's face reflected his shock as he recognised the boy standing before him.

"Yuuma Minoru?!"

"Edogawa-kun, you seem surprised. Oh, maybe you should be, seeing that the one who called you here was me." He smirked arrogantly, pleased to see his friend.

"Y-You called me here? B-but...you couldn't... you shouldn't..." The midget detective's words poured out in a stammer, for he had been bowled over.

"Oh and why shouldn't I know about your condition?" He stuck up a couple of long thin fingers, putting them down one by one as he read off points, "Kudo Shinichi, age seventeen, a high school detective. Administered a certain poison, and was shrunk to a child size. Edogawa Conan, an alias used by the subject to hide his true identity, has gained possession of the Angel of Destiny, and the angel form takes on the shape and appearance of his old body." He looked up at the bespectacled child, and grinned again. "Am I right, meitantei?"

Conan gulped down his fear, recomposing himself. "So...What do you want, Minoru? Probably the Destiny?"

His wild guess struck gold.

"Why yes, and I'd be really appreciative if you'd calmly hand it over to me, without any struggles or arguments, and then we can just leave each other in peace." His eyes gleamed with wicked delight at the prospect of gaining his most desired treasure.

"And why would a little kid like you need something so important?" Conan was unsure. Little kids shoud not be messing around with things like this.

Yuuma merely laughed. Then, he raised both his hands, pointing them up to the dark heavens. "You think I'm just a little kid?" he cried, as his yellow eyes glowed bright, a dazzling liquid amber. The bright light enveloped his small body, and seconds later, another person stood in his place.

'Yuuma' was taller, much taller. His golden hair was long now, flapping gracefully, framing his perfectly cut, chocolate-brown face. Dressed in ornate-looking armour, his right hand twirled what looked like a white-hot sword with a shiny handle, the blades so sharp that it even seemed to slice the thin air between them. A pair of the most glorious, powerful wings flapped slowly behind him, the colour of molten gold. His fierce eyes seemed to be crafted from the purest beams of sunlight, and their intense gaze was fixed on Conan's own ultramarine ones.

Behind him, he heard a faint whoosh of wings. He turned, and found himself face to face with a woman that resembled the teen standing in front of him; she had long flowing blond hair as well, and was dressed in armour with a pair of the finest neon yellow wings fluttering behind her. She had a pale complexion, as opposed to the teenager's tan.

"Come now, child, hand us the doll and we won't hurt you one bit," her voice dripped heavily with sarcasm and bitter sweetness, the kind that Conan had grown to hate. He backed away from her in an instant, and saw that she had been, in fact, blocking the only escape route.

"And how on earth do you suppose I'd give it to you guys? Most probably you'll kill me once you've obtained your prize," he spat defiantly, staring straight into the girl's amber eyes.

"You obviously don't know who we are. I am Sephron, and that is my sister Saphira. We are one of the most powerful angels on this earth, and we can easily squash you to bits, provided you don't do what we say." Sephron chuckled, his voice doused with venom. He raised his sword and pointed it at the child, who was beginning to feel tremors building up in his feet.

"So, are you gonna give it up or not?" His usually sweet voice was the thunder that struck the tree, setting it aflame. The sword's blade ignited, the bright tendrils of orange flame trying to reach for Conan, trying to devour him.

He stood still, hesitant. Nowhere to turn, nowhere to run. He was stuck!

"HIIYAH!"

A flurry of paws, claws and feet bounded into Saphira, sending her flying backwards. She quickly regained balance, then faced her competitor with natural-born pride.

The huge white flurry slowed down, and a snow white wolf untangled itself from it, its fangs and claws bared. With a battle growl, it leapt for the female angel, and busied her by trying to rip out her weak throat.

The flurry stopped, revealing a little girl with disproportionately big butterfly wings. She fluttered them curiously, and then turned to Conan with a look of concern. "I knew you'll get in trouble. So we tailed you here." She turned back to the sparring duo. "I think I should go help Twin." With that, she joined the battle.

"Don't mind my sister; she's more than a match for your two puny, weak friends," laughed Sephron. Conan was snapped back to reality, and was facing the angel once more. His feelings were stung by the insults the teen had thrown to his newfound friends. His tiny fists trembled with rage and fury, and his little frame looked as if he was right smack in the middle of an earthquake.

"Another thing," continued Sephron, oblivious to the child's reactions, "You're guardian is the girl Ran, right? Well, I think she's a coarse, overpowered thing, definitely not a lady! Whoever that falls in love with her is a big, dumb idiot, because she's not worth a single damn!" he laughed deliriously at his remark.

Conan was pushed to breaking point. Not that he was angry at the insults about him, he was furious at the comments Sephron made about his dearest, closest friend all these years. His head tipped down, as if conceding, his glasses hiding his eyes under a thin sheet of white reflected light. His body quaked; one could almost hear the bones within him rattle. Blue veins popped out on his clenched fists, his nails digging deep into the flesh.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" his scream resounded again and again, as it bounced down to the first floor, carrying its master's message to the ears of the people around.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did I upset, you, kiddo? Saw-rhee." Sephron's eyes rolled childishly around in their sockets, his mouth curled up in mockery and scorn.

Distantly, the clock tower chimed.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Not yet time.

"Damn it! If only I could go angel on you...then maybe you'd shut up..."he hissed heatedly, while the other boy hooted in laughter.

"Conan-kun? What are you doing up here?"

They both did a double take at the girl standing at the doorway of the staircase. Her long oak-coloured hair brushed her orange skirt, her rosy face blushing a little from climbing up so high a flight of stairs.

"Ra-Ran-neechan?" Conan was speechless. What was she doing here? This was no place for her to go to! She might be in trouble! Thoughts swirled around in his head as he tried to think of a plausible excuse for his presence on the roof.

Ran froze, momentarily speechless.

Sephron laughed, and shot over to her. He held his sword up in front of her neck, its white-hot blade nearly singing a deep cut in her pallid skin. "So what do you do now, little meitantei? I've your wee lil' girlfriend at what they call...gunpoint, except without the gun." He cackled, the sound comparable to the thunder that was starting to roll overhead. "Give me the Destiny, and I'll give you your friend. Deal?"

If the situation was not that horrific and Conan was not feeling panicky, he would have said, "Oh, poor Ran-neechan. She's an item for barter trade."

"You bloody asshole!" he swore, although he knew his ever-protective guardian was in earshot. "Dragging her into this is not doing anyone any good!"

"But at least now you'll listen to me, you hot-headed arrogant brat!"

He fell silent. Ran's life was dangling by a fragile thread, and he was holding the other end of it. One wrong choice and it would mean the end for the both of them, possibly even the people dining below them.

He hesitated. Sephron's ultimatum was really difficult to choose. Giving him the Destiny might very probably end more lives than he can imagine, yet not handing it over mind spell the building and everyone in it doom. Both ways, there was a huge risk of death. His mind pondered over each choice, weighing chances and risks.

"Conan-kun..." Ran mumbled, "Don't give it to him...It's alright, I'll be okay...."

His shoulders slumped. Even Ran wanted to sacrifice herself now. He sighed, then walked over to Sephron, who was grinning in sheer delight. He positioned himself in front of the fallen angel and took out a penknife. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for pain.

Suddenly, the roof shook dangerously. Bits of bricks and cement tumbled down from the very ground they were standing on, crashing down onto the ground floor way below them. They left little craters in the ground, a stark reminder of what would happen if anyone decided to fall down as well. Tendrils of tangerine flames shot up into the sky, demolishing their only earthly escape route. The orange glow gave the black sky a tinge of crimson, and made everything look like a scene straight from the depths of hell, and that was what Conan was feeling.

"Conan-kun! We can't hold on any longer!"

Miranda's voice rattled his cage; it was hard enough having to stabilize himself, help her and Twin and trying to decide whether or not to at the same time. He was starting to crumble as well.

"Tantei-kun!"

He spun around, teetering and tottering on his toes like a spinning top. The singular dove stood behind him with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his trademark pose. The scarlet nightingale flitted around behind him, her eyelids aflutter, her hands curling around her skimpy skirt. The dove was holding up a gun in his right hand, purposefully pointing it at Sephron.

"Let Tantei-kun's friend go. She has no right to be involved in this." His confident voice punctuated the very air before him.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Sephron chuckled, wagging a finger at Kaito Kid in child-like displeasure. "Kids should not order adults around, shouldn't they?"

The ground beneath them cracked again, knocking off the flurry of wings and claws!

"Miranda! Twin!" Conan screamed at them, as they spiralled to the ground amidst the thick black smoke that was pouring out of the upper windows. He stared after them as they fell, and were very soon lost to sight. Saphira spread her wings in the nick of time, and swooped down to the ground floor together with them.

"What do you do now, Meitantei? Saffy has gotten rid of your two friends now, and you are left all alone with these two bumbling idiots," he spat the phrase 'bumbling idiots', pissing the duo off. Kid aimed his card-gun at Sephron's golden head and clicked the trigger.

A whoosh of metal-edged cards streamed out of the steel canister, cutting through the air. Sephron dodged in the nick of time, but they still managed to clip a couple of hairs off his head. Akako waved her hand at the river of cards while uttering a series of ancient-sounding words, causing one of the cards to accidentally slice Ran's leg.

"Yeek!" she screamed shrilly, and Conan's eyes flared with anger.

Sephron cursed, then tossed the injured teenager to the floor. He unfurled his yellow wings and hopped off the collapsing building. Conan ran after him, but stopped when he got to the edge of the rooftop. He scowled, then ran back to attend to his guardian.

"Tantei-kun! Me and Akako have already evacuated the guests and staff!" Kid called, and Conan furtively glanced over the concrete edge.

Even though there was a huge opaque plume of black smoke, he could still make out vague tiny humanoid shapes, waving their hands at the ground floor, well away from the building. He sighed in relief, before turning to Kid.

"Can you go check on Miranda and Twin for me? I need to make sure they're all right." Conan's intent face told Kid to just listen, instead of protesting or suggesting otherwise. He nodded curtly, and extended his hang-glider. Akako produced a broom out from nowhere and got onto it. The both of them then zoomed off into the night sky.

"Ran-neechan, everything's gonna be all right." He turned back to his guardian, whose wound had already started to clot. Conan ran his fingers along the wound, which promptly sealed itself shut. Ran stared back at the newly formed skin in wonder, then faced the kid again.

"What are you going to do now? We don't have any escape."

'It's okay, Ran-neechan." Somehow, Conan's usually reassuring voice did not seem to calm her down this time. She glanced at the crumbling roof, crumbs breaking off from its frail frame like crumbs from a gingerbread cookie.

Conan suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled them up onto his back. Little bits of 'oomph' and 'humph' slithered out from his throat, but with much effort, he finally strung Ran into a comfortable piggyback position on him. He tottered over to the edge of the building and looked down.

The ground seemed miles away, further than it should be. The distance seemed so dizzying, and the heat too great, he felt like he was about to faint. He gripped Ran's arms in apprehension, his gaze fixed to the floor below them.

"Conan-kun, are you scared?"

"No, because...."

"Because what?"

Conan sighed to himself, and answered the question. "Because I need to make sure Ran-neechan waits for Shinichi-neechan."

Her eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time that Conan had ever spoke about it so seriously.

"O...Okay then."

He took a deep breath, steadying his trembling legs, and stepped onto thin air.

* * *

There! Oh, and by the way, it might help if you play the actual DC song during the scene with only Ran and Conan together in the building. The song would be the chapter title. It's a great song, honestly, and my idea actually started out from there.


	12. Chapter 12: Under the Moonlight

I know the cliffhanger in the last chapter was a huge bummer....But here's part two! Note: This chapter has no song to go ith it, but if you like you could tell me some kind of song to follow its rhythm.

* * *

At first, he thought there was a surface where he would land on, other than the ground.

His foot hovered tentatively in midair, before the weak molecules of air gave way, and they both plummeted down to the earth below.

At first he thought of screaming, for the wind thrillingly rushed up against him, obstructing his vision and upsetting his sense of balance. He did not know which way was up now, what with everything whizzing past faster and faster, a colourful blur of amber and navy hues.

As they fell, time seemed to slow down a lot more. He cast his gaze outward, and saw the neon lights of the city wink to him from the distant, yet cold and hard ground. The flames behind, eating up the building, reached out their sizzling fingers to them, in a futile attempt to grab and consume the descending duo, yet at most only licked the layer of wind surrounding them. The stars seemed to twinkle in beckoning as they fell, knowing that they would most probably join their ranks soon.

Ran's long brown hair fanned out behind her head, streaming out in the torrential wind. Her sky-blue eyes watched her little guardian angel as they both spiralled down to the floor. She thought he looked a little melancholy, as if thinking about something far off, too far off and sad.

She ran a hand down the back of his ear, but he did not seem to have noticed; maybe it was the wind howling in their ears, maybe it was because he was too distant, lost in his own thoughts. She sighed.

"Ran...neechan."

Ran perked up, and answered, "Yes, Conan?"

"It's like we're in a bubble lift, just going down really fast. Like a rocket."

She laughed. He was not just being emotional at all. His naivety calmed her down reasonably, and she laid back into thinking that he was just a young, cute little kid that was very clever.

They fell silent again, listening to the wind whoop around them like a mini tornado, and the bright city lights blink at them. Most likely, they were the last things they would ever get to see.

Conan tilted his head downwards, the orange glow from the flames reflecting off the lenses. To the people below, it seemed as if a pair of white twinkling stars was shooting down the length of the burning building, a single touching spark within the mass of hellish flames.

"Ran!!!!"

Her head poked up, and she turned it towards the direction where the shout had come. It was a little crowd on the ground,

"Ran!!!!!"

The firemen were trying to restrain him, the passers-by looked on at him struggling, but he still persisted, and shouted his daughter's name. She looked down at them and smiled sadly. By the laws of physics, it was already too late for them. She wrapped her legs around the child's short ones, hugging him close to her chest. "At least he's with me when we leave," she thought to herself, letting a couple of slivery tears float away from her eyes.

"Ran...neechan."

"Yes Conan?" She continued to hug him tight, never going to let him go.

"W...Would Shinichi-niichan save you at a time like this?"

Ran opened her eyes again, thinking about his question, and her promise. She would not be able to keep her promise to Shinichi if she died now, yet there seemed to be no way out of this situation. And...If he was here, he would have done everything in his power to save the both of them, even sacrificing himself if he needed to.

"Yeah. He would," she replied, a tinge of nostalgia and sorrow in her voice.

"Oh."

Again they plunged into deep silence. The ground was rushing up to meet them, ready to smash their thin little bones into a million pieces, and scatter them all around the area where they landed. It looked hard, cold, merciless, the end of the line in their path. It was just too soon.

"I..."

Conan broke it again. His head was dipped, in something between extreme sorrow and anger. She knew it must be hard for him, to leave so soon in his life. She waited patiently for his final words.

"I..." His tears leaked out from his eyes, hot and wet against her fingertips.

"I...I WISH I CAN SAVE RAN-NEECHAN!!!!" His anguished cry struck the ears of all those who stood around, careering up to the dark heavens.

Distantly, a certain clock's second hand struck the very same position as its brothers, all pointing towards the dark sky.

A luminous, crimson glow radiated from his body, blinding light beaming in all directions. Below their feet, fine ribbons of red light swirled and twirled, swiftly forming the shape of an angel spreading his wings out wide. A split second later, the formation zoomed up to meet them, and the ribbons began wrapping themselves around the child, slipping under Ran's surprised hands. They were so long and numerous, seemingly adding to the diminutive size of his body, slowly lengthening and enlarging it. She watched in revelation, as the child grew under the ruby light, until he took the form of a teenager. Only then did the light dim, revealing a boy dressed in clothes that looked highly similar to Conan's, just paired with jeans instead of shorts. His jet-black hair ruffled in time with the wind, his limp limbs pointing stiffly towards the ground, but his head was still tipped downwards, the scenery reflecting off the glass lenses.

"Co...Conan-kun..." Ran's whisper was barely audible; even she could not hear her own voice.

It was almost too late now. The firemen, passers-by and everyone else watched helplessly as the two people dropped like lead to the ground, plummeting to their untimely demises.

"Snap! Snap!"

From under her body, something big and white unfurled and extended into the air, and she felt two loose flaps pressing against her. They seemed to slow down a little; but it was not going to enough to land safely! She craned her neck to scrutinise the extensions. A white feather brushed past her, so soft and clean. She ran her fingers along the fine quills, marvelling at the intricateness of the filaments.

The floor was just a few meters away now. She hugged on tightly to her friend, and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact. She did a mental countdown, waiting for the blow that would take her life.

Five seconds to impact, four, three, two...

...One...

...

...

...

The wind had changed direction suddenly, beating hard against her face. "That can't be right," she thought, for she was lying horizontally with her head facing forward. She pried open an eye to survey her surroundings, and then popped both open in amazement.

She was cruising high above Tokyo aboard a feathery-winged angel. The neon lights were rapidly diminishing to the size of fairy lights below her, and she had completely lost sight of the people at ground level. The full moon shone overhead, casting its dim blue glow onto the both of them. The cool midnight air stroked her warm cheeks, chilling them comfortably. The flapping of wings made her turn down to her little ferry, where she saw the wings extending from under a pair of burst-open flaps sewn hasty impetuously into an ultramarine coat. She tickled her fingers down the joints, and her ferry chuckled softly.

"Stop it, Ran. If you tickle me some more, we'll both drop!"

The confident, assuring voice shook Ran's mind like an earthquake. It was extraordinarily familiar, someone's voice whom she had never heard for some time now.

"S...Shinichi?!"

"Well now, I've only been away for a little time, and you come and forget my voice?" Shinichi said sarcastically, dropping notes of hilarity between his words. He gripped Ran's wrists tightly, pulling her up onto his shoulders. She blushed a little, blood spreading throughout her carroty cheeks.

"Okay. Hold on firmly now, for we're gonna go nose diving!!!" He turned around, and flattened his wings. They shot down, a dove-coloured bullet spiralling down to earth. The clouds whipped past their ears, and the stars whizzed off before their eyes. Soon, they had entered into the city, shooting straight down, accelerating faster and faster. Shinichi whooped at the thrill ride, while Ran hung on for dear life.

As they got near the ground, he spread out his wings again, catching the wind between his lovely white feathers. They slowed down significantly, coming to a complete stop as he landed on the road.

"Ran!!!!"

Kogoro came running over to his daughter, yelling madly for her. Ran slipped off Shinichi's back and ran over to hug her dad. He wrapped around her, tears trickling from his eyes, crying into her soft, fuzzy hair. Shinichi stood behind them, looking on in pleasure.

"Kudo Shinichi! Heads up!"

He turned around just in time to dodge a ball of flame hurtling past his head. It passes overhead, just inches away from his face, tongues of hot orange and red trying to sear it. He turned back to face his attacker, with an expression set in cold stone.

Sephron hovered behind him, his wings leisurely flapping to keep him afloat, his sword levelled at Shinichi's head with relaxed confidence. Its blade was smoking, most probably the after effects of shooting the fireball at him. "Hey! I'm your opponent, remember? Don't forget about me either!" he cried indignantly.

Shinichi glanced around, panicky. He scanned the area, his eyes coloured with worry. There was absolutely no sign of Twin or Miranda, or even Saphira, for that matter. He was wondering if they made it out alive.

"C-C-C-Kudo-kun!"

Out of the pillars of smoke leapt out a snow white wolf, with a little child riding on his back. He gripped a mangled Saphira in his mouth, a sure sign of defeat.

"Shinichi-niichan!" Miranda's adorable voice sounded like music to his ears. "Twin-niichan and me defeated Saffy here, all by ourselves!" she declared proudly.

Twin bounded over to his friend, and set his prey down at his feet. Shinichi poked the unconscious angel nervously, checking to make sure it was not feigning, before turning to the two. "Nice work, you guys," he praised, as Miranda fluttered her wings in delight and Twin howled in pleasure.

Suddenly, both their eyes widened in shock, and they toppled over like a tower of unstable bricks. The sight took all the wind out of Shinichi's sail, as he stared down at them in horror.

"Miranda? Twin?" He poked and prodded the two of them in turn, and realised they were just tired from their fight with Saphira when he felt their hearts thumping loudly. He quickly shoved them to the side, before taking Sephron on again.

"So...Finally ready to give up? Or do you need to loosen your muscles first?" joked the fallen angel, but his eyes were clouded with malice and spite. Shinichi fell silent, his mouth pursed in defiance, yet his emotional eyes conveyed his tacit message: _No Way! Never Ever Ever!_

"Well then," muttered an irritated Sephron, his sword glowing once more. "We'll just have to settle this the hard way, then?" As he spoke, he raised his weapon, and little sparks of red flames began to gather around the white blade.

His adversary grimaced. Fighting Sephron was the last thing he wanted to think about. He was no doubt stronger and more powerful than his sister, and he had a weapon to boot. Shinichi knew he would not even stand a chance against him.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He stuck up five fingers, counting down them until he came to only one. He grinned to himself. It may be ridiculous and would most probably put everyone in danger, but it's worth a shot, he thought.

He looked up at Sephron once more, triumph gleaming in his electric blue eyes. Sephron felt doubtful at his stance, but quickly rubbed it off and replaced it with determination. He slashed at midair, sending slices of flame racing towards Shinichi.

The detective merely smiled, and raised a hand. His cry blasted up into the clouds, alarming the people that were watching the scene. A bolt of lightning crashed down onto him, illuminating his body with an unearthly blue glow. Thunder swooped down and roared all around him as well. Flames danced before his eyes, flames of sheer determination. Spectators watched, awestruck and shocked at the same time. Sephron did a double take, and finally realised what was going on. He shrieked in denial, but it was already too late.

"This doll has brought nothing but pain and negativity to my life!" screamed Shinichi, clasping his hand at his chest, where the doll was wedged in. "I wish there was NO SUCH THING AT ALL!"

The lightning stopped, the thunder skidded to a halt, leaving him smoking in the centre of the circle burnt into the ground. Sephron cried out something in anger and absolute denial, but was cut off as a dark cloud enveloped him and his sister, before vanishing into thin air.

Shinichi gazed into the distance, his once lively eyes dull, before collapsing into a crumpled heap.

* * *

Hey! I never did put this story as complete yet, so there's still chapters following this one!! (No tears shed on this chapter because it looks like it's ending, alright?)


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

This, by far, has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written. Ending this story on chapter 13 is not unlucky.....is it?

* * *

It was dazzling brightly when he awoke. White light shone down on his eyelids, dimming considerably as they filtered into his retinas. The surface he was lying on was relatively soft, as he booted up consciousness. He was aware of a small plastic thing cupping his nose and mouth, collecting his every breath, yet the air tasted fresh and clean. A big piece of cloth tickled his toes, and a breezy little airstream swirled and wound around him. He felt sore and stiff all over, and his chest felt a bit…empty.

"…Am I dead?"

That was his first thought. He contemplated the idea, and then decided that it could not be true, for he could still feel, touch and see, along with all his other senses which are perfectly functional. His fists groped at the blanket, the soft cottony cloth wrapping around his fingers. He fluttered open his tired eyes, letting the scene seep into his vision, and ultimately, his memory.

The white lights of the hospital ward beamed back down on him, casting a feigned glow around him. He sat up, the kinks in his bones cracking out straight. His fingers crept up to his face and nudged off the oxygen mask.

"You're finally awake."

He turned towards the voice, and saw his friends standing beside his bed. He put up a finger and counted them; Twin, Miranda, Professor Agasa, Ai, Heiji.

"Uncle and the other adults left for lunch already," chirped the other detective, "You sure took long to wake up."

He rubbed his head, and compulsively looked down at himself. He was a kid now. "No more angels, I guess," he muttered darkly.

"Actually…The doctors couldn't really take it out because they said your heart tissue…sort of grew around it, see," explained Twin, his gravelly voice rough against Conan's ears. "If they persist, you might not even wake up when they're done, you know."

Conan ran a hand up to his chest, prodding at his heart. "Well…At least there'll be no more high-flying adventures for me anymore," he said, a bit sadly.

"Cheer up, Kudo-chan!" Heiji laughed, as Conan shot him an I-am-so-gonna-murder-you-if-it-wasn't-for-me-being-a-detective look. "At least your wish took away its magic, and now Ran can hug you properly without betting that you would burst into flames or something!" The four of them, Ai not included, laughed at his remark.

A faint smile spread over the kid's face. "Yeah. You're right, Hattori."

"Okay then, now that you're awake, shall we go get some food for you, or can you toddle over to the cafeteria to get it yourself?" Heiji joked again. Conan reached for a penknife, and he immediately stopped. "Oi, Oi! Murder is not allowed, you little brat!" he cried in alarm.

They all laughed in unison, as the kid snatched the penknife off the table and raced the latter around the room.

"Conan?"

Night had long fallen, and the stars were shining brightly against the black cityscape. Ran's brunette head peeked around the door of the child's room, and she was surprised to see that he was still up in bed. She entered, and sat down beside him, the both of them looking out the window together.

"That night…I thought I saw Shinichi."

The dreaming child looked at her, his head tipped up to meet her eyes. She sighed before continuing.

"We…were falling, right? And then there was this flash of light….and the next thing I knew, we were flying. Shinichi and me, I mean."

"Oh." He did not seem too interested, so she went on.

"It was magical. I didn't know he could just…just fly. I mean…how many people do you see who have wings anyway? And then we landed and he went off to fight that other angel guy… I was so worried for him! And when he made that wish and the lightning came down and everything…I hoped that he would pull through safely. It looked so painful."

She paused, and both of them sank back into silence.

"So…Was that just a dream?"

He propped his glasses further up his nose before answering. "Maybe."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Conan-kun."

With that, she got up and left.

He sat still for a minute, and then went over to his bed. He jumped on the mattress, bored. Wanting another big event to happen in his life was just wishful thinking, now that he had lost the doll.

"Boring days galore," he thought, as he crawled back into bed.

The next day, everything was back to normal again. People bustled up and down the roads, going about their daily routine. Conan and the Shōnen Tantei-dan were heading to school, and the both of them lagging behind the other three as usual. Conan's head tipped downwards, for he was beginning to wish that he had not discarded the doll. Maybe then life would be better. After all, the doll had not granted his one true wish yet…

* * *

There. Short chapter all done. Kinda' soberish, don't you think? And it loops all the way around back to the beginning too. *Sigh*


	14. Epilogue

Did I say that 13 was the last chapter? Ah well...Here's the epilogue!

* * *

It was dark outside once again. The full moon was shining brightly in the velvety sky, little twinkling stars surrounding it from all angles. The night time animals played a symphony of calls and chirps, entertaining those who had missed the train to dreamland, such as the little boy dashing down the pavement.

His breath was short and rapid, anticipation and eagerness rolling off him in thick layers, and his mouth stretched into a smile. After a couple of turns, a house loomed up in front of him. He ran up the front path to the door and barged in.

"Haibara!"

"Oh Kudo-kun." Ai was still awake too, sitting on the couch sipping at a steaming cup of mocha. "Here it is," she said curtly, picking up a little packet on the coffee table and tossing it at her friend. He clasped his hands around it, fumbled as it tried to escape, and popped it open at last. He picked up the little pill inside the packet, and dashed off into the nearby washroom with a suit of oversize clothes.

After a couple of minutes and screams of agony, the restored detective slipped into the room, and with a cry of thanks to his scientist ally, he dashed out the door. She smiled after him, and then went back to her book.

It was ultimately good to be back, and painfully refreshing to know that he could only use Haibara's antidote to transform again. He reminisced the events that led up to then, and sighed. He felt that he had lost a chance, a chance to be normal again, forever.

The flaps he had cut into his clothes did not seem to feel saggy against his skin, though. He twisted his back this way and that, and managed to open them at length. They popped open willingly, letting something fall out.

A pair of dove wings spilled onto the ground, the moonlight reflecting off their pristine white feathers. He could still use them, as shown when he testily flapped them, like he had done not so long ago.

He grinned to himself, and swooped into the air, the wind gently caressing his face. He flew on, into the depths of the night.

* * *

And there! This story is officially completed! Thanks to all that have reviewed me and pushed me on to finish this fanfic!

~Angelglitched

P.S. There are some spin-offs that I may want to make. I'll state so if there are, and you'll have to read this before reading those!

P.P.S. Who wants me to do a sequel?


	15. Omake Theater!

Did I say this was completed? No!!!!!! I forgot the nicest part of the stories I like!

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen!!~

(Poof)  
(Kaito Kid appears onstage, waving his white cloak about)

Kid: Welcome to the Omake Theater! (Clasps hands and doves fly out from under his hat) Oops! Birdies please go back down there! (Clutches at hat)

(Birdies peck at his face)

Kid: Ow Ow OW! (Waves hands to shoo away birds) Okay! Now the show starts!

(Kid disappears in a puff of pink smoke, and the curtain lifts up)

(Fade to black)

Chapter One  
Omake One: Death by seafood

Kaito was dashing down the corridor, away from Aoko's fish weapon. When he felt that he was far enough, he stopped, gasping for oxygen. His heart went bmp-bmp-bmp in his chest, threatening to burst into pieces.  
"Blast you, Aoko! Why did my mum have to tell you what I'm most afraid of, when you would only use it to taunt me?!" he fumed silently, his fingers nearly curling into a sign of vulgarity.  
He stomped down into the basement, trying to get his mind off the fish. "I should probably go see the doll first, then plan how to steal it…" he muttered to himself.  
His deft fingers pried open the door to the vault, which someone had so conveniently unlocked but had not opened, pushed it wide.  
Almost immediately, a huge wave of water cascaded down onto him, filling up the basement. Kaito blinked, taken aback by the sudden force of water that he had almost forgot to grab onto something sturdy to prevent him from being washed away. He swam to the open door and slipped into the room.  
He was face to face with a flat animal that had two enormous eyes bulging out of the sides of its head.  
"Flub-flub-flub…!!!!!" A stream of bubbles escaped from his mouth, as he opened it to scream in fright.  
Kaito blacked out at the mere sight of the fish in front of him, and floated out into the vast room.

Meanwhile….

"SOMEBODY OVERBOARD!!!!"  
The crewmember's holler jolted the people in the office to attention. They scrambled out to the decks to try and find the poor soul. They pointed in this way and that, yelling words that no one could discern among the commotion. Conan slipped down to the water level on a rope held tight by the other sailors, and prodded at the soaking wet body held suspended in the sea. His bright eyes widened as he figured out what had happened, and plunged his hand into the water, gripping at something slimy. Soon, he cried back up to the other waiting passengers.  
"The victim is Kuroba Kaito, aged 17, cause of death is drowning and murder, venue of murder was the basement, just outside the escape hatch, and the culprit is the fish I'm holding!"

Chapter Six  
Omake Two: More Fish

"So sorry about that, Tantei-kun."  
Conan looked up, and saw Kid's face staring right into his; the latter's eyes gleaming with amusement and pride, not a trace of sorrow like he had just expressed.  
"Sarcasm, Kid. Not good when used on young kids like me, for instance."  
Kid chortled. "Still snappy even when you're half-unconscious, are you? Well then, that teaches me a lesson on trying to kidnap people. Need to knock them out with tranquilizers from their own wristwatch next time. So, how's it feel to get Kid-napped, Tantei-kun?" he guffawed heartily at his own joke, nearly bending over double in laughter.  
Conan huffed. Here he was wishing that he could get his own back at the stupid thief. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, and he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a fishbowl. Inside was a huge piranha with sharp, strong jaws and serrated teeth. It gashed them hungrily at Kid, whose face seemed to drain of blood every second he stared at the animal.  
"Meet my new friend, Kid!" He cried, as he sloshed the fish onto the teenager, who screamed and yelped in horror and pain. He laughed cruelly at the floundering boy, and poured more fishes onto him.

When Akako came in, she saw a mutilated, half-dead Kid on the ground and Conan gone.

Epilogue  
Omake Three: UFO

"What? An UFO in Tokyo?"  
"Yeah!" replied Kogoro as his eyes scanned the article. "But this is a weird kind of UFO. It's got wings instead of the shiny laser things they always show in the movies." He traced his finger along the blurry silhouette of the Unidentified Flying Object as Ran looked on. "I wonder, how much will it fetch if I catch it?"  
His daughter sighed, then went off to wake up the sleeping tenant.

"Uh….Dad? I think I've found our UFO."  
Kogoro looked up, and saw Ran freezing stock-still in front of Conan's room, its door wedged slightly open. He got up and followed her, and then peeked in cautiously.

Shinichi was lying on the kid's bed, his great wings extended out fully, filling up half the room. His eyes were closed in sweet slumber, completely relaxed and worried about nothing under the sun. His gentle breath swirled up little whirls of wind that whisked up the feathers floating around him.

"S-S-Shinichi's the UFO?!"

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, and sat up. "Mmmph… Morning already?" he mumbled sleepily, looking up at the both of them. "Ran…? Uncle?"

They both looked back down at him, a funny emotion displayed on their faces. He stared, at them confusedly, and finally caught sight of his reflection in their shiny irises.

"Oh darn."

(Fade)  
(Kaito Kid reappears)

Kid: And there you have it, folks! Three little (lame) omakes to think about! Goodnight and thank you all, everyone!

(With a wave of his cloak, he disappears.)

(Fade to black)


End file.
